The Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: A Beauty and the Beast parody. Serena and her friends become prisoners in Super Saiyan 4 Goku's castle. And then something changes between her and Goku. What is Turles' plan? SerenaXGoku. Corrrected and now complete for real.
1. Chapter 1

**THE GALAXY DEFENDER AND THE SUPER SAIYAN:**

**Prologue: A Super Saiyan 4 Reborn**

Years ago in a far away stood a castle. And inside that castle lives a prince named Goku who is the mighty Saiyan hero. Despite having everything he ever wanted however, he is spoiled, selfish, and unkind to others. In fact, he thinks of no one but himself.

One winter's night, an old woman arrived at the door and asked for shelter from the cold in exchange for a small red rose. Of course, Goku is disgusted by the woman's appearance. He frowns at her gift and told her to leave. She told him by not to be deceived by appearances for within, beauty can always be found.

Despite this, Goku dismissed her once more. But the old woman's ugliness soon disappeared, replaced by a beautiful enchantress, named Rini. Shock by his mistake, Goku tries to apologize but Rini told him it was too late for she saw there is no love in his heart. To punish him for his selfishness, Rini turned the young Saiyan into a Super Saiyan 4, a monster transformation of a Saiyan. She places a powerful spell on his castle and those who lived there.

Ashamed by how he now looks, Goku hides himself in his own castle. The only way he could see into the outside world is a magic mirror. The rose Rini has offered is truly an enchanted rose, which will continue to bloom until his 27th birthday.

If the Saiyan could learn to love another, and get her love in return by the time the last pedal fell, then the spell will be broken. If not, he will remain a Saiyan monster for all time. Years have passed and the Saiyan has grown into sadness and does not bother gaining hope. For, in his opinion, who in their right mind would ever learn to love a Super Saiyan Four?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1: A Day in The Village**

Somewhere in the land lie a little house where a girl lives with her uncle and a bunch of dogs. The said girl came out of the house carrying a book in her arms. She was a beautiful 21-year-old girl. She had long beautiful yellow hair with long pigtails, blue eyes, and she wore a white tank top, an aqua green miniskirt, a black belt with a gold heart-shaped belt buckle, and blue boots. She was none other than Serena, a former Sailor Moon who could now walk on land thanks to a spell. She is planning to return a book she borrowed from a book store in the village. As she does so, she begins to sing.

Serena: **_Little town, it's a quiet village  
Every day, like the one before  
Little town, full of little people  
Waking up to say..._**

As Serena goes into the village, everyone called out "hello" to her. She sees a man with blue hair and black clothing. His name is Jake. (Ape Escape)

Serena: **_There goes the baker with his tray like always  
The same old bread and rolls to sell  
Every morning just the same  
Since the morning that we came  
To this poor provincial town..._**

"Yo, morning Serena!" greeted Jake in a hippie like voice as he puts a tray underneath a window.  
"Morning Jake!" said Serena happily.  
"Whatcha planning on doing today?"  
"I'm heading to the bookshop! I just finished up a neat story about a beanstalk, an ogre, and..."  
"That's cool." said Jake, not really paying attention. He yells into the bakery, "Hey Florence! We got bread to sell! Come on!"  
Serena shrugs and continues on her way. As she heads to the bookshop, she passed Ami and Yumi

Ami and Yumi: **_Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question  
Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_**

Sonia: **_Never part of any crowd_**

Zolo: **_Cause her head's up on some cloud_**

All (but Serena): **_No denying she's a funny girl, that Serena!_**

Serena jumps on a back of a truck driven by Fox McCloud and rides it through town. He spots his wife, Krystal.

Fox: **_Hey there!_**

Krystal: **_Good day!_**

Fox: **_How is our family?_**

Rei is now in front of Tyson. Rei was smiling silly at her.

Rei: **_Hello!_**

Tyson: **_Good day!_**

Rei: **_How is your wife?_**

Seeing what her husband is doing, Hillary hits him on the head with a rolling pin.

Aerith: **_I need six eggs!_**

Squall: **_That's too expensive!_**

Serena: **_There must be more than this provincial life!_**

The truck passed by the bookshop and Serena jumps off. She came into the place where a young man with orange headphones and brown hair. He turns and smiles upon seeing Ariel coming.  
"Why hello, Serena." The boy said with a smile.  
"Morning Yoh. I came to return the book I borrowed." said Serena smiling as she hands the book to Yoh.  
"I see you finished already." said Yoh with a smirk as he puts the book on the shelf.  
"I couldn't put it down." Serena said as she looks through the bookshelf. "Do you have anything new?"  
"Not since yesterday." Said Yoh with a laugh.  
Serena climbed up a ladder as she said, "Its okay. I'd borrow...this one."  
Yoh took a blue book off the shelf and gave it to Yoh. He looked it over and is surprised.  
"Why you've read this twice already!" said Yoh amazed.  
"I liked it!" said Serena cheerfully as she swung off the ladder, rolling down its track. "It has far off lands, amazing battles, weird enchantments, princes in disguise."  
Yoh smiled as he gives to the book to Serena. "Since you like it so much, you can keep it."  
"Yoh!" said Serena surprised. Yoh has never let anyone keep a book forever before!  
"Keep it! I insist."  
"Why thank you! Thank you very much!" said Serena happily as she left the book shop. The Three Stooges (cartoon versions) sings as they watched her leave.

Three Stooges: **_Look there she goes  
That girl is so peculiar!  
I wonder if she's feeling well!_**

Women: **_With a dreamy far-off look!_**

Water pours down a gutter nearby and is about to fall on Serena but she uses a sign to keep her dry.

Spike Grittins: **_And her nose stuck in a book!_**

All: **_What a puzzle to the rest of us is Serena!_**

As Serena goes to sit down on the edge of a fountain, Gohan, Goten and Kid Trunks were sitting nearby listening as she sings.

Serena: **_Oh! Isn't this amazing!  
It's my favorite part because, you'll see!  
Here's where she meets Prince Charming  
But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three!_**

"Come on, guys. Let's go." called out Future Trunks, after saying goodbye to Serena, Gohan and the boys left to follow Trunks.  
As Serena walked past a hat shop, Amy and Shadow are in there trying on hats.

Amy: **_Now it's no wonder that her name means 'beauty'  
Her looks have got no parallel!_**

Shadow: **_But behind that fair facade  
I'm afraid she's rather odd  
Very different from the rest of us..._**

All: **_She's nothing like the rest of us  
Yes different from the rest of us is Serena_**

A bunch of ducks flies above. Suddenly a blast came from outta nowhere and blasts one of them, sending it flying to the ground. A bald man with a blue scouter runs in the middle of the road trying to catch it with a bag. However it landed in a yard in front of him. In hopes to save face, he quickly shoves the duck into his bag and goes to his boss who is blowing the smoke off his wand. His boss is a Goku-look-a-like with grey armour and a red scouter.  
"Darn, Turles, you didn't miss a shot!" said the bald man excited. "You got to be the best Saiyan in the world!"  
"As usual, I know." said Turles smiling proudly.  
"No monster could beat you and I bet a girl won't either!"  
Turles laughs as he said, "Very true, Nappa. And I planned on getting that prize."  
He points to Serena who just came around the corner. Nappa looked surprised as he said, "What? The bum's niece?"  
"That's right. The lucky one I want to marry!"  
"But..."  
Turles interrupts Nappa as he said, "The most beautiful girl in town!"  
"True, but..." Nappa was interrupted once more.  
"And that makes her the best! And I always get the best."  
"Of course," Nappa replied quickly.  
Turles pushes Nappa back as he begins to sing.

Turles: **_Right from the moment when I met her, saw her  
I said she's gorgeous and I fell  
Here in town there's only she_**

Turles, looking in a mirror nearby, brushed his hair with his hand.

_**Who is beautiful as me  
So I'm making plans to woo and marry Serena**_

Turning around, he noticed Serena has walked by and is leaving. As Turles goes after her, he passed the three flying pixies Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi.

Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi: **_Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy  
Turles, oh he's so cute_**

Nappa drools as he looks at them but 18 knocks over a jar of water spilling it all over him.

_**Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing  
He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute**_

The girls fainted in happiness. Turles has trouble going through the crowd as he tries to reach Serena.

Riku: **_Hello!_**

Turles: **_Pardon!_**

Sasuke: **_Good day!_**

Tai Kamiya: **_Mais oui!_**

Amy Rose: **_You call this bacon?_**

Cream the Rabbit: **_What lovely grapes!_**

Wonder Woman: **_Some cheese!_**

Obi-Wan: **_Ten yards!_**

Ussop: **_One pound_**

Turles: **_'xcuse me!_**

Wonder Woman: **_I'll get the knife!_**

Turles: **_Please let me through!_**

Davis: **_This bread!_**

Sylvester the cat: **_Those fish!_**

Superman: **_It's stale!_**

Daffy Duck: **_They smell!_**

Wario: **_Madame's mistaken!_**

Serena: **_There must be more than this provincial life!_**

Turles: **_Just watch I'm going to make Serena my wife!_**

The crowd gathered in front of Turles, completely blocking him from Serena as they sing on.

All: **_Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special  
A most peculiar mademoiselle  
It's a pity and a sin  
She doesn't quite fit in!_**

Men: **_But she really is a funny girl_**

Women: **_A beauty but a funny girl_**

All: **_She really is a funny girl! That Serena!_**

As the song ended, Serena looked up from her book and turned around. The people go back to what they were doing. She shrugged and kept on walking her way home until Turles came out of nowhere and caught up with her.  
"Hello, Serena." Turles said seductively.  
"Hey Turles," Serena responded. Her attention isn't on him but her book. That is until Turles takes it from her. Serena frowns as she said, "Turles, I want my book back."  
Turles looked through the book and frowns, "I don't know how you read this. There aren't any pictures!"  
Serena laughed as she said, "There is a thing called imagination, you know."  
Turles shook his head as he said, "I think you best to get out of those books and keep your mind on something more important." He throws the book and it landed in a nearby mud puddle. Turles goes to pick it up as the boy continued, "Like me."  
Bulma, 18 and Chi-Chi, looking on from a yard behind Turles and Serena, sigh very happily.  
"You?" scoffed Serena in disbelief as she picks her book up and cleans it off.  
"I mean, the town is talking about it. A woman should not read. Soon she will get ideas and started to think." Turles said with a frown.  
"Turles, you are very positively primeval."  
"Thank you." Turles said with a smile as he puts his arm around Serena. "How about we head over to the tavern and I will show you my trophies."  
"Uh, maybe another time," Turles said.  
"What is with her?" Chi-Chi said with a frown.  
"She's crazy to refuse a hunk like Turles." agreed 18.  
"He's gorgeous." Bulma sighs as she smiles lovingly at Turles.  
Ariel walks a few steps from Turles as she said, "I can't right now, Turles! I got to go home and helped my uncle Mario."  
Nappa, who show up, laughs as he said this. "Ha! That crazy worthless bum? He's going need more than you to get where he's going!"  
Turles laughed along with Nappa until Serena yelled out, "Don't you dare laugh at my uncle that way!"  
"Yeah! Don't laugh at her uncle that way!" snapped Turles as he hits Nappa on the head, hoping to stay on Serena's side.  
"My uncle is not crazy or worthless! He's a genius!"  
Suddenly an explosion is heard. It is coming from Serena's house. Alarmed, Serena ran for home as Turles and Nappa goes back to laughing.

As she went home, the first thing Serena does is go to the basement where she expects her uncle to be at. As she opens the door, she coughs because smoke came out. Inside the room, a box is upside down.  
"Uncle Mario?" asked Serena covering her mouth as she coughed smoke.  
Once the smoke clears, a man lifted the box up from the inside. He is an rounder sized man with a black moustache, a red hat, shirt, blue overalls and brow shoes. The man is Mario, Serena's uncle.  
"How did that happened?" coughed Serena as he tries to recover.  
"Are you all right?" asked Serena in concern as she walks over.  
"Yes as usual." said Mario with a sigh. He then frowns as he said, "But I think I have enough of this thing!" He goes over to a device nearby and kicks it. He yelps as he hurts his toe doing so.  
"Oh, you always say that."  
" Mario has another problem with his new invention." Serena's 2nd uncle and Mario's brother, Luigi, explained.  
"I mean it!" yelled Mario in frustration. "I will never get this thing to work!"  
"Oh, it'd work, Mario." insisted Luigi, "And you can win first prize at the fair tomorrow!"  
"Ha!" snapped Mario as he crossed his arms.  
"And you may become a world famous inventor." said Serena smiling.  
"You think so?" Mario asked, interested.  
"We'd believe you. We all do." Serena said with a smile.  
Smiling and filled with confidence, Mario said, "Okay then! Let's get this thing fixed!" He goes under a machine wearing a pair of goggles. "Luigi, hand me the dog-legged clencer there, will ya?"  
"Dog-legged. How strange," mumbled Luigi as he picks up what Mario has asked and gives it to him.  
"Hey Serena. How's the town went today?" asked Luigi changing the subject a bit.  
"Well, I got a new book." Serena said showing the book she picked up from the store. She frowns as she said, "Uncle Mario? Do you think I'm...strange?"  
"'Strange'?" scoffed Mario in disbelief as he slide out from under the machine, the goggles making his eyes very big. "My niece? Strange? Where do you get a crazy idea like that? I mean, sure you're once Sailor Moon but you aren't strange!"  
"I don't know. I guess I heard stuff."  
"Trust me. They talk about me too." said Mario. He then begins to sing.

Mario: **Well, I'm not odd, nor you  
No fam'ly ever saner  
Except one uncle who...well, maybe let that pass  
In all you say or do  
You couldn't make it plainer  
You are your father's daughter; therefore you are class**

Serena: **_So I should just accept  
I'm simply not like them_**

Mario: **_They are the common herd  
And you can take my word  
You are unique: creme de la creme  
No matter what you do  
We're on your side  
And if my point of view  
Is somewhat misty-eyed  
There's nothing clearer in my life  
Than what I wish and feel for you  
And that's a lot...  
No matter what_**

Serena: (to Mario) **_No matter what they say  
You make me proud  
I love the funny way  
You stand out from the crowd_**

Mario: **_It's my intention my invention  
Shows the world out there one day  
Just what we've got..._**

Both: **_No matter what_**

Mario: **_Now some may say that uncles just exaggerate_**

Serena: **_That ev'ry niece's great?_**

Mario: **_You are!_**

Serena: **_And ev'ry niece tends to say her uncle's tops_**

Mario: **_She pulls out all the stops  
To praise him_**

Both: **_And quite rightly!_**

Mario: **_No matter what the pain  
We've come this far  
I pray that you remain  
Exactly as you are  
This really is a case of uncle knowing best_**

Serena: **_And niece too!_**

Mario: **_You're never strange_**

Serena: **_Don't ever change_**

Both: **_You've all I've got  
No matter what._**

As the song ends, Luigi had almost finished the machine.  
"That was beautiful." said Luigi smiling.  
As Mario and Luigi goes back to work on his machine, Serena said, "It's true but I can't find anyone to talk to."  
"There's that Turles fellow. He's handsome, isn't he?" asked Mario.  
"Handsome. And rude and conceited," Luigi snapped.  
"Uncle Luigi's right. He isn't the man for me." agreed Serena with a sigh.  
"More like a jerk." agreed Luigi.  
"Well, don't worry long. When this invention works, everything will change." Mario came out from under the machine. "I think I got it done. Let's see if it truly works. Stand back, guys!"  
Everyone else stood back as Mario pulls on a lever. Soon the machine springs to life. As everyone watches, it begins chopping wood...like it was designed to!  
"Well I'd be. It works!" said Serena in amazement.  
"It does?" Mario asked in amazement. He laughs. "It does! Happy days!"  
"You did it! You really did it!" laughed Serena as she hugs her uncle.  
"Get ready, boys! Serena, get the minicycle ready! I'm off to the fair!" declared Mario proudly. Then a log hits him, knocking him out.

Later, Serena waves goodbye to her uncle as he and Luigi in his minicycle carrying the machine in a wagon behind them.  
"Bye, guys! Good luck!" cheered Serena as she waves.  
"Bye, Serena! Take of things while we're gone!" said Mario waving back. Soon Mario, Luigi, and their minicycle drove out of sight with the machine.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: The Mysterious Castle**

Now while Mario may be a genius at inventing, when it comes to getting to where he needs to go, he doesn't have a clue. Indeed this is proven when he and Luigi find themselves lost in the forest.  
"We should be there by now." said Mario looking at a very old map that wasn't made for the current time period.  
"Should watch where you're going." said Luigi with a sigh.  
Mario looks up and stops the minicycle. He and Luigi are at a fork in the road.  
"So which way are we going?" Luigi asked.  
"We'd go this way." Mario said pointing to the right.  
Luigi looked and sees that the road Mario is pointing to is very foggy, scary, and disappeared forest. Luigi looks to the left and sees that the road there is more cheerful  
"I'm going this way, man." Luigi said trying to leave but Mario stops him.  
"Aw, where's your sense of adventure, Luigi? It's a shortcut! We'd get there in no time!" exclaimed Mario as he begins to drive down the right path.

The minicycle continues going down the right path still pulling the wagon. Everyone in it looks nervous. Einstein thought he saw a shadow of a monster running through the trees. The minicycle stopped as the gang heard a howl.  
"I don't like the sound of that howl." said Luigi nervously.  
"This can't be right! Luigi, where did you take us?" demanded Mario getting scared.  
"Me? You're the one who..."  
Mario interrupted Luigi as he sighs, "Never mind. We'd have to turn around."  
Mario puts the minicycle in reverse but he accidentally bumps the wagon into a tree doing so. A bunch of bats fly out of the trees freaking out everyone. Luigi screams and jumps. He lands on the pedal to get the minicycle going by, causing the minicycle itself to go faster still pulling the wagon Mario's invention is on. The fast minicycle hits a bump and causes Fagin to fall off onto the ground. As the old man got off, the minicycle with the dogs still in it drove out of sight.  
"Great. Now what?" groaned Mario. Suddenly he hears a noise and yelps, "Uh, Luigi? Is that you?"  
Suddenly he hears some growling and slowly turns around. Sure enough, behind him are a group of wolves And they are approaching looking very hungry.  
Mario screamed and runs for his life with the wolves in pursuit. Mario wasn't where he was going and fell down a steep hill. When his fall was over, he got up. He sees an iron gate and fence in front of him. As he looks behind him, he sees the wolves are almost on him.  
Not wanting to waste time, he run for the iron gate and yelled, "Someone let me in! HELP," He held the bars in panic. Suddenly the gate opens and he fell in. Before the wolves could get to him, Mario closes the gate quickly, knocking them back. Mario sighs in relief then screams as one of the wolves grabs one of his sneakers through the gate. He quickly kicks one off and got away from the gate.  
Turning around, he gapes as he sees that he has arrived at a castle. Suddenly lightning flashes in the sky and it started to rain. Not wanting to get wetter, he runs up to the front doors and knocked loudly. They opened up. Although nervous to go in at first, he came inside the castle and into the foyer.  
Mario looks around. He sees a huge staircases and doors that seemed to go somewhere. The whole room appeared to be dark.  
"Hello?" Mario called out hoping someone could hear him. Besides your usual echo, there was no answer. "Hello?"  
As Mario looks around, he hears some voices.  
"Poor guy. He must have got lost in the woods." said a young voice.  
"Stop talking you idiot and he may leave!" said another young voice.  
Looking around to see where the voices came from, Mario continues, "Who is it? Anyone there?"  
"Don't you dare say anything, Naruto! Not a word!" said the 2nd voice voice.  
"Sorry for barging in uninvited but my minicycle with Luigi in it had run off and I need a place to stay for the night," explains Mario.  
"Aw, have a heart, Luffy. He's just lost." insisted the voice who is identified as Naruto.  
"Ssh!" hissed the voiced of Luffy.  
Ignoring Luffy, Naruto spoke up, "Don't worry, sir! You're welcome here!"  
"Who said that?" asked Mario looking around.  
"Right here, sir."  
"Huh?" Mario felt a tug on his overalls. He looks down. To his surprise, the voice is coming from an animal! He is a nine-tailed orange fox with blonde hair and a blue hand band around it.  
"Hello!" said Naruto with a smile. Mario is startled and jumped back, falling on his behind.  
"Oh, you have to do it, do you? Very typical, Naruto," The voice of Luffy came in. He is a black furred monkey with a straw hat.

"Oh. Hi there. I...ah, ah, ACHOO!" Mario has accidentally sniffed in some dust and sneezed right on Luffy's face. Mario uses his own handkerchief to wiped his own nose while Luffy just wiped himself clean.  
"You are all wet, sir. Come on. Come sit by the fire." insisted Naruto as he led Mario to the parlor.  
"Why, thank you. I'm getting sick." mumbled Mario talking funny.  
"Hold it! Don't you dare!" yelled Luffy as he runs after the two into the parlor. Unknown to either of them, a huge shadowed figure was watching this. With a growl, he rushed off.

"You don't know what our boss would do if he catches him here!" yelled Luffy as he runs into the parlor. Naruto ignored him.  
"Stop right there!" Luffy tripped and fell. When he got up, he groans as he sees Naruto allowing Mario to sit in a comfortable armchair right near the fireplace. "Not the master's chair! Anything but that!"  
As he looks concerned, a yellow blur rushes off. It looks like a Raikou, one of the legendary Pokemon, but it speaks like a Pikachu. Its name is Pikachu itself.

"Oh no. I'm not seeing this." yelped Luffy covering his eyes. "I really am not seeing this!"  
"Pikachu!" said Pikachu the Raikou happily as he rubs against Mario's feet.  
"Ah, what nice...creature." said Mario chuckling happily.  
"Knock it off all of you! Don't forget who is in charge here..." Luffy was suddenly run over by a tea cart rushing in. When it stops near where Mario's sitting, three figures revealed themselves. One of them is a male bandicoot with red hair and blue trousers, the other is a younger bandicoot with blonde hair and another a purple dragon. They are Crash Bandicoot, his sister Coco and Spyro the Dragon.  
"Sorry about that, Luffy. Sir, care for some hot tea?" asked Crash smiling.  
"It'd warm you up in no time." added Coco as he held up a tea cup allowing Spyro to pour some tea in.  
"Don't you dare pour any tea in, Crash Bandicoot!" yelped Luffy very concerned. "NO TEA!"  
As usual, no one listened. After Coco put some sugar in the tea, he hands it to Crash who then handed it to Mario.  
"Here's tea, Sir." Crash said happily.  
"Thank you little bandicoot." said Mario smiling.  
Suddenly the doors to the parlor slammed open. A howling wind blows in and puts the fire in the fireplace out. Crash looks nervous while Coco and Spyro goes to hide behind him.  
"Uh oh," Coco and Spyro said at once.  
Gulping, Mario sit in his chair scared. Were he looked at the doorway now, he woulda saw something terrible. It is a human like person but he has black long spiky hair, red fur covering his body expect his chest, a red tail, and yellow pants. He has red eye lids and a very angry expression. He was once Goku, the spoiled and selfish Saiyan, now a Super Saiyan 4 cursed by a spell.

Mario is not sure what it is as he dares not look. All he saw was Goku's shadow. As Mario continues to shake scared, Goku came in angrily.  
He sniffed and growled, "There's a stranger in here."  
"Uh, master Goku. Let me explained." Naruto said beginning to speak. "This man was lost in the woods, all cold and scared, and..." He was interrupted when Goku roared angrily, his voice was like a wind. Naruto gulped and looked scared now.  
Luffy came out of hiding from under a carpet, walked up to Naruto and said, "Master Goku, if I can just say...it's his fault! I wasn't in on the idea from the beginning! Blame him!" As he speaks, he points accursedly at Naruto.  
"Why, you jerk!" yelled Naruto upset at Luffy's accusation.  
Luffy ignored him as he continues, "I try to stop them but did they listen? Heck no! They don't care and..." Goku roared loudly again, freaking the monkey out like a girl and hides behind Naruto.  
Mario looks to his right and sees no one. When he looks left however, he comes face to face with a very furious looking Goku. Mario jumped back in fear and backed off.  
"Who are you? Why are you here?" demanded Goku angrily.  
"Please...I got lost in the woods. And..." Mario begins to say, trembling in fear.  
"You are not welcome here!"  
"I didn't mean to!" When he apologized, his focus was on Goku and that didn't make the Saiyan very happy.  
"Are you staring at me?!" demanded Goku furiously.  
"No...I'm not!" protested Mario trembling.  
"Oh, so that's it, huh? You came to stare at the monstrous Super Saiyan 4!" snapped Goku in accusation. This made Mario make a beeline for the door but Goku got there first and blocked him.  
"I didn't mean to upset you or caused harm! I only wanted a place to stay!" yelled Mario in a scare tone.  
"You want a place to stay? Fine! I'll give you a place to stay!" growled Goku then grabs Mario by the shirt.  
"Wait! No! NOOOOO!" screamed Mario in horror. Everyone else can only looked helplessly as their master Goku dragged a kicking and screaming Mario out of the room before slamming the door behind him shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3: When Moon Meets the Saiyan**

Serena was still at home the next day, unaware of what happened to her uncle. She is also unaware of two figures peeking through a bush.  
Turles smirked as he looks at Serena's home. He has a big surprise for him and when she sees the suit he has on, she has to accept his proposal.  
"Boy, Serena is going to be very surprised." chuckled Nappa.  
"Yes. Today is her lucky day." said Turles smiling. He walks away, letting go of the branch he was holding. It hit Nappa in the face, leaving leaves in his mouth.  
Nearby are people Turles has invited for his wedding. He got a priest and almost everything. He said, "I'd thank you all for coming to this great day. But I haven't proposed yet!"  
Everyone laughed. All except Bulma, Chi-Chi and 18 who cried sadly, believing their chances to marry Turles are null now.  
As Nappa arrived, Turles turned to him and said, "Okay, the moment Serena and I come through that door, you..."  
"Strike up the band! I know!" said Koga as he picks up a stick and starts the band up to play "Here Comes The Bride" at a fast pace. It soon stops when Turles hit Nappa over the head with a tuba.  
"Not yet, stupid!" snapped Turles angrily.  
"Sorry." groaned Nappa.  
Three figures came on the scene. They are Serena's friends, Cloud Strife, Link Timehero, Sora and Roxas. They saw what was happening.  
"What's going on here?" Sora asked puzzled.  
"Looks like a wedding. Oh no! Don't tell me." Link groaned.  
"Yep! Turles is obviously trying to get Serena to married him again." sighed Roxas.  
"Ten bucks said she won't go for it." Cloud said.  
"You're on." Link said to Cloud with a smirk.

Inside her home, unaware of the commotion outside, reading the book she got yesterday. When she hears a knock at the door, she goes over to it and looks through the peephole. She sees Turles at the door making smirking faces. She cringes, then sighs as she opens the door letting Turles in.  
"Ah, Turles. What a pleasant surprise." said Serena faking a smile.  
"Is it, right?" Turles asked with a smirk. "You are very lucky. Any girl in town would want to be you right now. Today's the day all your dreams come true, my dear."  
"What dreams?" Serena asked, although she has a suspicion of what Turles' thinking. "I mean, what do you know about them?"  
"A lot." said Turles as he begins to sing.

Turles: **_You've been dreaming just one dream  
Nearly all your life  
Hoping, scheming  
Just one theme  
Will you be a wife?  
Will you be some he-man's property?  
Good news! That he-man's me!_**

With a smile, he puts his hands on her shoulder, making her nervous.

_**This equation  
Girl plus man  
Doesn't help just you  
On ocassion  
Women can  
Have their uses, too  
Mainly to extend the family tree  
Pumpkin, extend with me!  
We'll be raising sons galore**_

Serena: **_Inconceivable!_**

Turles: **_Each built six-foot-four_**

Serena got a bit sick, so to speak.

Serena: **_Unbelievable!_**

Turles: **_Each one stuffed with every Turles gene!_**

Serena cringes as she covers her ears.

Serena: **_I'm not hearing this!_**

Turles: **_You'll be keeping house with pride_**

Serena: (sarcastically) **_Just incredible!_**

Turles: **_Each day gratified_**

Serena: **_So unweddable!_**

Turles: **_That you are part of this idyllic scene_**

With the song, Turles sits at the table while Serena puts her book down.  
"Think of this, Serena. A rusting hunting lodge. My biggest kill roasting over the fire. And my wife massaging my feet," As Turles puts his feet on the table, Serena cringes thinking of the thought of massaging anyone's feet, let alone Turles'. The man continues, "And the little ones will be playing with your uncles." He smiles as he stands up, "Why I bet we can 6 or 7!"  
"Uh, I don't think Mario or Luigi would want more dogs to play with." Serena said uneasily.  
"Not dogs! Handsome boys like me!"  
"Oh I see." said Serena rolling her eyes as Turles goes back to singing.

Turles: **_I can see that we will share  
All that love implies  
We shall be the perfect pair  
Rather like my thighs_**

"Gross!" said Serena in disgust.

_**You are face to face with destiny!  
All roads lead to  
The best things in life are  
All's well that ends with me!  
Escape me, there's no way  
Certain as do re  
Serena, when you marry**_

He soon have an uneasy Serena against the door.  
"So how about it, Serena? Yes or no?" asked Turles with a smirk.  
"Well, to tell you the truth..." said Serena with a gulp. She managed to get to the doorknob. She said quickly, "I don't really need you!"  
"Hey who does?" said Turles with a smirk as he ends the song.

Turles: **_Me!_**

"Thanks for stopping by!" She quickly opens the door and got out of the way just in time as Turles lost his balance. He fell out of the door and right into a mud puddle outside.  
Thinking this was the cue, the band begins to play as Serena closes the door and locked it. The band stops playing when they noticed Turles in the mud puddle. Nappa turns to his boss who is very upset and covered in mud.  
"Did it worked out?" asked Nappa hopefully.  
Turles grabs Nappa angrily and yelled, "Serena will be my wife! And no one will stop me!"  
He threw Nappa into the mud puddle and stormed off.  
"Mr. Touchy." scoffed Nappa.  
Nearby...  
"Well, what do you know? Look like you win the bet, Cloud." said Link with a smirk as he hands Cloud ten bucks.  
Sora and Roxas laughs in amusement.

When the wedding is obviously not going to happen, everyone have gone home. All but Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas who goes over to the door. Cloud knocks on it.  
"Who is it?" asked Serena from behind the door.  
"It's us, Serena. You can come out, loser's gone." Sora said with a smirk.  
Ariel opens the door and looks around, "Oh hi, Cloud, Link, boys. Is he really gone?"  
"Turles left in a storm when you rejected him." Cloud said with a smirk.  
Serena came out sighing in relief then she said angrily, "But can you see what he try to do? He tries to ask me to marry him! ME! The wife of that boorish, brainless..."  
"If you're looking for ferret, we got the idea." Link said with a smirk.  
Serena nods as she begins to sing as she begins to feed the animals.

Serena: **_Madame Turles, can't you just see it_**

She puts a towel over her head making her look like a housewife.

_**Madame Turles, his little wife**_

She took the towel off as she kicked the bucket upset.

_**No sir, not me, I guarantee it  
I want much more than this provincial life...**_

She, followed by her friends, runs out into the fields. Serena sings some more.

_**I want adventure in the great wide somewhere  
I want it more than I can tell**_

Serena sits on the ground and picks a flower sighing sadly.

_**And for once it might be grand  
To have someone understand**_

She puts the flower down as she got up.

_**I want so much more than they've got planned**_

"Hey Serena. Calm down. I'm sure you'd find what you're looking for." Link said assuring his friend.  
"Yeah. At least you did one good thing today." Roxas said with a smirk.  
"What's that?" Serena asked.  
"You made Jerk Turles fall into a mud puddle!" laughed Cloud.  
The others laughed along with him. Suddenly...  
"Serena!"  
The group turned and sees a familiar minicycle with an invention in a wagon rushing into the scene. Luigi is back but no Mario!  
"Uncle Luigi?" asked Serena concerned as she and her friends go up to them,  
"What happened?" asked Cloud.  
"Where's Mario?" Sora asked.  
"Where is he?" Link asked.  
"Mario disappeared in the woods somewhere!" Luigi explained.  
Very concerned, Serena unlocks the wagon from the minicycle and said, "We got to find him! Take me where you saw him last!"  
"Let us on, guys. We're coming to." Sora exclaimed.  
"Yeah. We'd search for your uncle together, Serena." Roxas said with a smile.

Later in the forest, Serena, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas, and Luigi rode through the forest searching for Mario. They soon came across the same castle he stumbled onto last night.  
"What the heck is this place?" Cloud asked in wonder.  
"I'm scared." yelped Luigi as he panic a bit.  
"Calm down, Luigi. Steady." said Serena calming Luigi. Then she sees something beyond the gate and gasps. She got out of the minicycle, opens the gate, went in, and picks what she saw up.  
"It's uncle Mario's hat!" gasped Serena.  
"Then he must be here." said Sora looking up at the castle.  
"It's decided. Let's go in." Link said nodding.

Inside the castle, Luffy walked back and forth in a pace very upset as Naruto watch.  
"You have to invite him, didn't you?" asked Luffy glaring at Naruto. "I mean, give him tea, let him sit in the master's chair, let him pet Pikachu!"  
"Oh blame me for being nice!" snapped Naruto annoyed.  
Just then, Serena and her friends (Luigi chose to wait outside because he don't like the looks of the castle) came into the foyer.  
"Hello? Is there anyone here?" Serena called out.  
In the kitchen, Coco and Spyro were cleaning. Suddenly a muscular bandicoot entered alongside a blue hedgehog.  
"Coco! Spyro! You won't believe this! We saw guests in the castle!" said the hedgehog excited.  
Crash, who just appeared, sighs as he turns to the hedgehog and said, "Sonic, don't make stories up. Now is not the time for stories."  
"But Sonic's right, Crash," Crunch said as he came in. "We saw her, seriously!"  
"Yeah, right." scoffed Coco rolling his eyes.  
Suddenly something came into the room excited. It is a pink-furred fox with blue eyes. Her name is Sakura.  
"Crash! Coco! I just saw a girl in the castle!" exclaimed Sakura excited. "I'd show ya!"  
"Told ya so," Crunch said smirking at his friends.

Unaware of the newcomer, Luffy continues insulting Naruto.  
"You irresponsible, idiotic, fur-brained..." said Luffy. Naruto made a hand puppet as he mocks the monkey as the fox crossed his eyes.  
"Mr. Mario?" a voice came out. The two stopped and turned seeing Serena and her friends passed by. The swordsman got their swords out.  
"Did you see that?" gasped Naruto in amazement towards Luffy. The two then sees Serena and her friends going down a corridor. Naruto gasped. "It's a girl!"  
"I know it's a girl." said Luffy rolling his eyes.  
Naruto got excited as he said, "That's it! The blonde one! She's the one! The one we have waited for all these years! She can break the spell!"  
Excited some more, Naruto run after Serena and the group with Luffy running after him yelling, "Hey! Hold up, fox boy!"  
The two goes to a door Serena's group has passed and opens it. It leads to the tower. Luffy hides behind the door while Naruto begins running up the stairs.  
The commotion caught the group's attention.  
"Hello? Anyone there?" Serena asked. She then hears Naruto running up the stairs.  
"Hey, there's a pair of stairs nearby." said Cloud pointing to a bunch of stairs. Serena's group goes to them and went up them.  
"Wait, stop! We're looking for my uncle!" Serena yelled out as she runs up the stairs. Luffy pokes his head out from behind the door and sees Serena's group running up to where the prisoner is being kept.

As they reach the top of the tower, they try to find the person they heard. Of course, Naruto himself hid behind a pillar.  
"Weird. Where did he go?" asked Link puzzled.  
"Is anyone here?" asked Serena.  
"Serena?"  
Serena looks shocked. It's her uncle's voice! She sees that it's coming from a prison door and runs over to it. "Uncle Mario!"  
Mario pokes his head out and smiled, "How did you find me?'  
Sora feels Mario's hands and yelped, "Geez, Mario. Your hands are like ice!"  
Mario coughs a bit.  
"And you're sick, man." Roxas added.  
"We'd better get you outta here." Link said about to go ghost.  
"No! Serena, I want you to take your friends and get out of here while you can!" Mario yelled in concern.  
"Who did this to you?" Serena demanded.  
"Please, there is no time! You got to go, now!"  
"We won't leave you!"  
Suddenly a red furry arm came out of nowhere pulled the group away from the door.  
"What are you all doing here?!" It was Goku, the one who seized Mario last night.  
"Who is it? Who are you?" Serena asked. She looked around but there is nothing but darkness to be seen. The only light came from a hole in the roof.  
"I am Goku, a Saiyan, the owner of this castle!" snapped Goku. He is hiding in the darkness and from view.  
"We've come for Mario." Cloud said. "You got to let him go! He is very sick!"  
"It's his fault for trespassing here!"  
"He'd die! Let him go! We'd do anything." Sora insisted.  
"There's nothing you all could do. He's my prisoner." said Goku as he begins to walk off.  
"There must be something we could do." Link sighs as it looks like he's about to give up.  
Serena then thought of something. She knew she's going to regret it but it's the only way her uncle can be saved.  
"Wait!" Serena called out. Goku stops and turns to looked over his shoulder. Serena looked from her uncle, then comes into the light. "I want you to take me instead."  
"You?!" snapped Goku angrily as he turned away. His expression however changed as he rethinks this. He turned to Serena in a calm voice saying, "You want to take his place?"  
"Serena, what are you doing?" Cloud asked in concern.  
"What I can for my uncle." said Serena with a sigh.  
"Serena, don't! Think about what you're doing!" yelled Mario frantically from his prison.  
"If I do, would you let him go?" Serena asked Goku.  
"Well...yes. But you must promise to stay here and never leave.'  
Serena pauses to think about this. Not leaving would mean she would never see her family and friends again. But it's for her uncle's sake. Serena then frowns.  
"Come into the light. I want to see whom I'm talking to." Serena said.  
At first, it looks like Goku won't do it. But eventually he came out of the darkness and into the darkness revealing himself to the group at last. The group gasped and Serena turned away.  
"Geez! And I thought Turles was horrible looking. He almost look a lot like him." said Roxas in disbelief.  
"He's a Super Saiyan 4! Serena, you sure want to do this?" Cloud asked Serena in concern.  
"Serena, please! I won't let you do this!" begged Mario.  
With a sad sigh, Serena turns back to Goku with her eyes closed. She said, "You have my word."  
"It's done!" yelled Goku. He storms over to Mario's prison and open the door. As Serena fell to her knees, feeling bad for what she done, Mario, released, runs over to her.  
"Serena, please listen! I'm old! I lived my life!" Mario said in concern.  
But then Goku grabs Mario and dragged him off.  
"Hey wait!" Link yelled alarmed.  
"Serena!" yelled Mario as he is dragged away from his niece and her friends.  
"Wait!" cried out Serena. But Goku refuses to listen as he dragged him out of the tower.

Outside, Goku dragged Mario out to a gummi ship waiting outside.  
"Come on! Spare my niece, please!" pleaded Mario.  
Goku ignored him however and throws him into the gummi ship. He yelled out, "Forget it! She isn't your concern anymore!" He then turned to the gummi ship driver, "Take him to the village and leave him there!"  
As the gummi ship speeds off with Mario inside, Serena and her friends watched from the tower window. Serena buried herself in her arms and cried heavily.

Goku climbed up back to the tower's top. Naruto met him halfway.  
"Hey, master Goku?" Naruto spoke up.  
"What?!" snapped Goku angrily. He isn't in the mood for one of Naruto's speeches today.  
"Well, since this girl is going to be with us and all. Perhaps maybe you could offer her a comfortable room." Naruto suggested.  
Goku's response? He gave a fierce snarl at the fox and continued climbing up the stairs.  
"Okay, maybe not. Geez." said Naruto with a frown.

As Goku entered Serena's new 'room', he sees Serena crying on the ground with her friends nearby.  
Goku glances at the others and said, "You're all still here? She's the prisoner, not you!"  
Cloud glances angrily and said, "Well, can you blame us? You didn't even let Serena say goodbye to her uncle!"  
"So we're staying here to make sure you don't even think of harming her." Sora said angrily.  
"Man, you couldn't be more whacked." Link said grimly.

"Fine, you will stay too but I be watching you!" Goku said.

"Fine with us" Cloud agreed. Then Serena spoke to Goku.  
"You didn't let me say goodbye. I'd never see him again and I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." Serena said in between tears.  
Hearing this, Goku felt guilty. He let his anger once again get the best of him. It happened the day Rini enchanted him and turned him what he is today. He shoulda at least allowed Serena to say goodbye to Mario first.  
'Man, I am just a creep.' thought Goku. Then he remembers Naruto's suggestion. He shrugs, 'Aw, why not? It's the least I can do to make up for what I did." As he is about to leave, he said, "Now it's time to take you all to your room."  
"Huh?" Cloud asked surprised.  
"Our room?" Serena asked looking up surprised as well. "But I thought..."  
"Would your rather stay in the tower?" snapped Goku annoyed, about to leave without her.  
"No." They all said.  
"Good. Then come on."

Later, Goku led Serena and her friends through a maze of corridors. Serena looked around in amazement. She then looked back at Goku. Remembering what happened, she shred a tear.  
"Well, at least it's better than that tower." said Link with a sigh.  
Naruto, whose was walking next to his master, frowns. Throughout the whole walk, it was silence. He couldn't stand it anymore.  
"Say something to her." Naruto said whispering to Goku.  
"But what can I say?" Goku asked.  
"Anything."  
Goku paused to think. He then said to Serena, "I, uh, hope you liked it here."  
"It would be nice without the spookiness and you're angry state, Goku, if that's your name." Cloud commented.  
Naruto made a 'go on' gesture. Seeing this, Goku continued to Serena, "Although you are now my prisoner, I won't teach you like a warden. This castle will be your home now, as is your friends. You all are allowed to go anywhere as long as it's on the castle premises. Oh, and you all cannot go into the west wing."  
"Huh?" Serena asked as she looked up, "What's in the west...?"  
"IT'S FORBIDDEN!" yelled Goku as he turns angrily cutting her short. He then clears his throat and added, "To anyone but me. Don't ask. I will not say."  
As the group moves on, Sora frowns. "There is something in the west wing he doesn't want us to see."  
"Whatever it is, he seems upset." said Roxas agreeing.

Soon they all arrived at a guest room which, despite not being used in years since the castle hasn't received guests, is very nice. Goku opened the door and let them all in.  
"Now, if you all need anything, just ask my servants." Goku said.  
"Dinner. Ask her to dinner." Naruto hissed to dinner.  
Goku nods and turned to Serena.  
"Serena, is it?" Goku asked. He knew this is her name since he heard it during the whole conversion about Mario. Serena nods sadly. Goku continued calmly, "You will...join me for dinner." He then yelled in a loud threatening voice, "THAT IS NOT A REQUEST!"  
He slammed the door shut making the group gasped. Serena sadly goes over to her bed but did not sit on it.  
"Geez, when I ask Sora for dinner, I don't yell like that." said Roxas frowning.  
"Tell me about it. He had some issues. But who is this Goku? He almost human but he like a monster." Cloud said in agreement.  
Sora and Link hushed them as she looks at Serena. The former Sailor Moon takes out a locket and opened it. Inside are pictures with Mario on one side and Serena on the other. She sniffed sadly as she begins to sing.

Serena: **_Yes, I made the choice.  
For uncle Mario- I will stay.  
But I don't deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you..._**

Towards the door, Serena yelled angrily, "YOU SAIYAN MONSTER!"

_**If you think that you've done is right, well then**_

Serena begins to cry a bit.

_**You're a fool.  
Think again.  
Is this home?  
Is this where I should learn to be happy?  
Never dreamed  
That a home could be dark and cold.  
I was told  
Every day in my childhood  
Even as we grow old  
Home will be where the heart is  
Never where words so true  
My heart's far, far away  
Home is too.  
Is this home?  
Is this where I must learn to believe in?  
Try to find  
Something good in this tragic place  
Just in case  
I should stay here forever  
Held in this empty space  
Oh, that won't be easy  
I know the reason why  
My heart's far, far away  
Home's a lie  
What I'd give to return  
To the life I knew lately  
But I know that I can't  
Solve my problems going back  
Is this home?  
Am I here for a day or forever?  
Shut away  
From the world until who knows when  
Oh, but then  
As my life has been altered once  
It can change again  
Build higher walls around me  
Change every lock and key  
Nothing lasts  
Nothing holds  
All of me  
My heart's far, far away  
Home and free**_

Once she is done singing, Serena buried her face in the bed and cried heavily. All her friends could do is looked on sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4: Big Plans**

In a tavern back in town, most of the villagers there enjoying themselves and drinking. The only person not enjoying himself is sitting in an armchair just for him in front of the fireplace. He is fuming over what happened today. There was also a cloaked figure.  
"Who does that girl think she is? She made a bad move messing with me. No one said 'no' to Turles and I mean no one!" snapped Turles angrily.  
"Yeah, she has no right." agreed Nappa bringing over two mugs full of soda.  
"Can you believe what she did to me? I was dismissed, rejected, and humiliated in front of everyone and by the most beautiful girl in town, no less!" exclaimed Turles as he grabbed the mugs from Nappa and threw them into the fireplace. "I just can't stand it!"  
"More soda?" offered Nappa.  
"It won't help now, not after what happened today! I'm disgraced!" groaned Turles as he puts his head into his hands upset.  
"Disgrace? You? HA! No way! Pull yourself together, Turles." insisted Nappa as he tries to cheer his boss up. He then begins to sing.

Nappa: **_Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Turles  
Looking so down in the dumps_**

Nappa tries to stretch Turles' face into a smile. Turles however punches him into a table occupied by his only friends, Raditz, Lord Slug and Vegeta. Nappa got up and gestures to the cronies who cheers.

_**Every guy here'd love to be you, Turles  
Even when taking your lumps**_

Annoyed, Turles turned his chair away and tries to ignore Nappa.

_**There's no man in town as admired as you  
You're everyone's favorite guy  
Everyone's awed and inspired by you**_

Nappa turned Turles' chair around as Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18 comes over.

_**And it's not very hard to see why!**_

The girls then swooned over Turles as they sigh lovingly at him.

_**No one's slick as Turles, no one's quick as Turles  
No one's next as incredibly thick as Turles  
For there's no man in town half as manly**_

Nappa removes a belt from someone's pants causing them to fall to the ground alarming the guy. Nappa then wraps the belt around Turles' neck like a tie. An annoyed Turles flexes and breaks it off.

_**Perfect, a pure paragon!  
You can ask any Raditz, Slug and 13-y  
And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!**_

Nappa dances around stepping on the cronies' heads, giving them headaches. When he drops, they grabbed him and begin swinging Nappa back and forth near Turles.

Nappa, Radtiz, Slug and Vegeta: **_No one's been like Turles, a king-pin like Turles_**

Nappa: **_No one's got a swell cleft in his chin like Turles_**

Nappa tickles Turles' chin. Turles smirks, getting his confidence and pride back as he begins to sing.

Turles: **_As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!_**

All: **_My, what a guy that Turles!_**

The cronies slammed their mugs together. Soon the whole tavern begins to sing. All except a cloaked figure who is sitting at a table just frowning at this.

_**Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips**_

Nappa: **_Turles is the best and the rest is all drips!_**

Nappa got so into the moment that, when Turles stood up, he accidentally threw his drink into his boss's face. Turles glares angrily as Nappa hid his mug behind his back looking sheepishly. Turles then punches Nappa right into his cronies' table and jumped in to wrestled with them.

All: **_No one fights like Turles, no one bites like Turles_**

Turles bites on Raditz's foot making him yelped in pain.

Raditz: **_In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Turles_**

Chi-Chi, Bulma and 18: **_For there's no one as burly and brawny_**

Just then Turles lifted up the bench they are still on making them giggle in delight.

Turles: **_As you see I've got biceps to spare_**

Nappa: **_Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny_**

Suddenly the bench fell on Nappa knocking him down. The girls were unharmed, lucky for them.

Turles: **_That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!_**

Turles then shows off his hairy chest. Later, he plays a chess game with someone. His opponent won. Angrily, he knocks the chess board aside.

All: **_No one hits like Turles, matches wits like Turles_**

Nappa: **_In a spitting match, nobody spits like Turles!_**

Turles is chewing gum right now as he sings.

Turles: **_I'm especially good at expectorating! Ptooey!_**

He then shoots out his gum very fast. Raditz, Slug and Vegeta hold up signs saying '10' one each.

Raditz, Slug and Vegeta: **_Ten points for Turles!_**

The gum bounces across the room and knocks Nappa down. Next, Turles is juggling eggs.

Turles: **_When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs  
Every morning to help me get large!_**

He then threw the eggs into the air and caught each in his mouth. Nappa tries to do this but all that happens is the eggs landing splat on his face.

_**And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs  
So I'm roughly the size of a barge!**_

Turles then held up his hand by Nappa. Then Turles blasts very fast nearly knocking his minion out of his stool. He made some holes in a barrel sending out leaks of soda which spilled into onlookers' mugs.

All: **_No one shoots like Turles, makes those beauts like Turles_**

Then Turles stomps on the floor loudly shaking the whole room as Nappa watches.

Nappa: **_Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Turles_**

Turles: **_I use antlers in all of my decorating!_**

He then shows off a lot of his animal trophies he got killing animals while hunting. He even shows off a portrait of himself. All of which is above the fireplace. Then Raditz, Slug and Vegeta lifted Turles' chair up.

All: **_My what a guy! Turles!!!!!!!_**

They carry Turles' chair, with him still in it, very fast. Nappa runs to try to get out of the way but they dropped it on him by accident. Everyone cheered and laughed, all but the same cloaked figure.  
Suddenly the moment was interrupted when a familiar figure runs into the tavern, with black circles under his eyes as if he hasn't slept in days.  
"Someone helped me!" yelled Mario in a panic.  
"Mario?" asked Wario the bartender in surprise. He doesn't normally see Mario in the tavern.  
"You all gotta help me!" begged Mario as he goes from table to table. "He got her locked in the tower in a castle in the forest!  
"Who?" asked Bojack.  
"Serena! And her friends Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas!" exclaimed Mario. When Mario mentioned Cloud, the figure whose wasn't involved in the singing look concerned. "We got to go there! I know the way! There isn't a moment to lose!"  
"Whoa, whoa, old man." said Turles trying to calm Mario down. "Who locked Serena up in a tower?"  
"It is a Super Saiyan 4! A huge evil monstrous Super Saiyan 4!"  
A pause, then the whole tavern (except for the same figure) laughs at this. Mario is getting old in years and is known to be crazy at times.  
As Mario looks concerned that no one (except, unknown to him, the figure) was listening, Vegeta came forward gesturing something big, "Is it huge?"  
"Very huge," Mario confirmed.  
"With a long, ugly snout?" asked Sasuke with a smirk as he uses a clear mug to make his mouth look huge like a magnifying glass.  
"No, he has a human face!"  
"And sharp, cruel fangs?" added Cell chuckling.  
"Yes, yes!" said Mario excited, thinking the tavern believed him after all. "Can you help me?"  
"All right, Mario. We'd help." said Turles. He made a gesture to Raditz and Vegeta who then grabbed Mario and take him to the door.  
"Really? Oh thank you, thank you!" said Mario happily.  
His happiness was short-lived, however, when Raditz and Vegeta threw Mario right out of the tavern and into the snow. It was then that he realized they didn't believe him after all.  
As Raditz and Vegeta went back to their table, they laughed at Mario's 'craziness'.  
"That Mario is a loon." chuckled Vegeta cruelly.  
"What a joke! Always make me laugh." agreed Raditz.  
Turles was overhearing from his chair. After thinking it over, a plan forms in his head. A brilliant yet awful plan.  
"'Mario is a loon', huh? Crazy old Mario," With a smirk, he turns to Nappa and begins to sing once more.

Turles: **_Nappa, I'm afraid I've been thinking._**

Nappa looked up, still under his chair.

Nappa: **_A dangerous pastime--_**

Turles: (finishing) **_I know!_**

Turles pulls Nappa from under his chair as he continues.

_**But that wacky old coot is Serena's uncle  
And his sanity's only so-so**_

Turles then makes a 'crazy sign' around his head to prove his point.

_**Now the wheels in my head have been turning  
Since I looked at that loony old man  
See I promised myself I'd be married to Serena,  
And right now I'm evolving a plan!**_

With a smirk, he then whispers into Nappa's ear. Everyone else in the tavern tried to listen in.  
"If I..." began Turles who then continues into a low whisper.  
"Yeah?" asked Nappa interested.  
"Then we..."  
"No! Would she?"  
"Guess."  
"Oh, I get it!" exclaimed Nappa excited, getting what Turles has planned.  
"Let's go!" said the two together then they begin to dance as they sing.

Both: **_No one plots like Turles,_**

Turles: **_Takes cheap shots like Turles_**

Nappa: **_Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Turles_**

Turles: **_Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful_**

Nappa: **_As down in the depths you descend_**

Turles: **_I won't even be mildly remorseful_**

Nappa: **_As long as you get what you want in the end!_**

Turles: **_Who has brains like Turles?_**

Nappa: **_Entertains like Turles?_**

Both: **_Who can make up these endless refrains like Turles?_**

All: (including Turles and Nappa): **_So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!  
My what a guy, Turles!!!_**

As the song outside, Mario wandered outside the town square feeling hopeless.  
"Will someone help me?" said Mario in despair.  
Unknown to Mario, the same cloaked figure was listening in. Whoever it is narrowed eyes then leaves very quickly.

Back at the castle, Serena was still crying, face in her pillows, with her friends still in there.  
"Serena, please. Stop crying." said Sora.  
"You're going to dry yourself out sooner or later." Roxas agreed.  
Suddenly a knock came at the door making Serena stopped crying to look up.  
"Who is it?" asked Serena turning to the door.  
"It's Crash."  
"And Coco!"  
"Spyro here."  
"And Sonic!"  
Cloud comes over to the door and opened it to let the four in. To the group's surprise, Crash, Coco and Spyro came in with Sonic pushing a cart.  
"Want some tea? It will cheer you all up." said Coco with a smile.  
"Talking Bandicoots, hedgehog and dragon?" asked Cloud surprised. Serena backed up and nearly tripped over something.  
"Careful!" Serena turned and sees a red echidna.  
"Who are you?" asked Serena surprised.  
"I am a echidna and my names is Knuckles." Knuckles laughed.  
"He chooses clothes. I am Sonic. And theses are my friends, Crash and Coco Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon." said Eduardo happily.  
"How is that possible?" asked Sora surprised.  
"Who knows? But it is." giggled Spyro. He looks Serena over and added, "Told ya she was pretty, Crash!"

"Dream on, Spyro!" laughed Crash.  
Spyro got a teapot off the cart. As Sonic gets out a teapot, Coco said, "Okay then."  
As Sonic pours tea in the cup Spyro is holding. Coco puts some sugarcubes in it.  
"One lump or two?" asked Coco.  
"Give me a lot of lumps." requested Serena.  
"Crunch! Put that hammer away!" Crash said outside the door.  
"You never let me have any fun." groaned Crunch outside the door.

"Well excccuuusse me, buddy!" Crash said.

"That used to be my line, expect the 'buddy' part…" Link laughed.  
Once they're done, Spyro then hands the cup to Serena.  
"Slowly now." instructed Spyro. "Don't spill."  
"Thank you." said Serena with a sad sigh as she takes the teacup and drinks from it.  
"You all can have some tea if you like." requested Crash as he and his friends makes some more tea.  
"Thanks." Cloud said as he, Link, Sora and Roxas takes their own teacups when they are done and drinks from them.  
"You did a brave thing what you did." Crash said to Serena.  
"We all think so." agreed Knuckles a hint of sadness in his voice. Coco, Sonic and Spyro nodded in agreement.  
"But my uncle, my dreams, and everything. They are gone forever." said Serena sadly.  
"Cheer up, Serena." Cloud said smiling.  
"Things will turn out fine." Sora agreed.  
"They're right." agreed Crash. He then begins to sing.

Crash: **_I hope that we'll be friends  
Though we don't know you well_**

Sonic: **_But if anyone can make the most of living here  
Then Serena, it's you._**

Both: **_And who knows?  
You may find  
Home here too._**

Serena smiles a bit. This is the first time since yesterday that something happens that made her smiled.  
"Oh, look at the time! We're singing when we have to get dinner ready! Let's go, guys!" said Crash as he left the room.  
"Coming, Crash." Coco said as her followed her brother.  
"What a weird couple." observed Link. Cloud then sighed.  
"They are brother and sister, not couples. Could be more weirder." Cloud said.

"Let's go, Spyro!" Sonic said to Spyro.  
"Bye!" Spyro said as he left the room..  
Soon only Serena, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas and Knuckles are left in the room.  
"Okay, let's see what to dress you in for dinner? Let's see what's in the wardrobe." said Knuckles as he slithered over to a wardrobe nearby. He opened it and searched through it, he threw out a green tunic that Link wears.  
"Why do I find this tunic so familiar?" asked Link puzzled.

Soon Knuckles pulls out a blue dress and smiles. He slithered back to Serena holding it, saying, "You'd looked great in this!"  
"Uh, I liked it but I am not going to dinner." said Serena with a frown. How can she eat with a Saiyan monster that made her no longer see the only family she cares about?  
"But you got to!" gasped Knuckles in shock.  
"Ahem." The group turned to see Luffy coming in. He cleared his throat as he said, "Dinner is served."

In the dining room, Naruto, Crash and Sonic watched as Goku walked back and forth very impatiently.  
"How long does it take for a girl to get ready?! She is supposed to come to dinner!" complained Goku, He then growled at the three, "Why isn't she here yet?"  
"Be patient, Goku." insisted Crash.  
"Give Serena a break. She no longer has her uncle and her freedom in one day." agreed Sonic.  
"Say, master Goku? Do you think girl is the one who could break the spell over all of us?" asked Naruto hopefully.  
"Of course I do!" snapped Goku. He then growled, "I am no idiot."  
"Well, all you have to do is fall for her. She'd fall for you. And, poof, the spell is broken! We will back to normal again by midnight."  
"You do know, Naruto, that stuff like this doesn't just happened." said Crash pointing that out.  
"But the rose is wilting even as we speak!"  
Goku groaned as he felt his hand through his fur. He said, "Oh, who am I kidding? She is so beautiful and...well, look at me!"  
The others looked at each other in concern. Sonic turned back saying, "You just got to let her see pass all that, that's all."  
"I don't know how to." said Goku turning away.  
Crash frowns then gets in front of Goku saying, "Well, first up, you got to look yourself more presentable. Straighten up!" Goku quickly does so. Crash continued, ""You got to be more like a gentleman than what you are."  
"Yes." agreed Naruto as he walks up to Goku who turns to him now. "You got to show her what a great smile you have. Go on, show me a smile."  
Goku does. Except all his smile does is shows his sharp teeth.  
"But we can't scare the girl to death. You impress her with your great with." Sonic added.  
Goku looked at each of them as he listens in to what the others are telling him.  
"Be gentle." said Crash.  
"Give her compliments." said Naruto.  
"Be sincere."  
Getting a headache, Goku holds his hands to his head  
"But above all, you got to control your temper!" said Sonic, Crash and Naruto at once.  
The door opened up making Naruto say, "Here she is!"  
Goku looked up, expecting Serena to enter. But to his annoyance, only Luffy did in a nervous state.  
"Hey everyone." said Luffy nervously.  
Goku frowns as he said, "Where is she, Luffy?"  
"Who? Oh, the girl." chuckled Serena. "She's in the middle of...well, with what's going on and all. she'd..." He then noticed Goku being very impatient glaring. Serena gulped as he finished, "She's not coming as well as her friends."  
"WHAT?!" Goku yelled, then he rushed out of the dining room rushing up the stairs with Naruto, Crash, Sonic and Luffy rushing after him. He jumps stairs in his angry state.  
Soon he arrives at the door to Serena's bedroom and pounded angrily.  
"I told you to come down to dinner!" yelled Goku very upset.  
"She isn't hungry! Leave her alone!" snapped Cloud from inside the room. The others who arrived looked concerned or away at this.  
"Serena, come out or...or...I'd break down the door!" roared Goku.  
"Get lost, Mr. Saiyan!" yelled Link now.  
"Uh, Goku?" Naruto said tugging at trousers getting Goku's attention. "Pardon me for saying so, but I don't think that would win Serena's affections."  
"I'd agreed. Try to be a gentleman." said Luffy nodding nervously.  
"But she's being so DIFFICULT!" said Goku angrily as he glares at the door.  
"Try to be gentle." instructed Crash softly.  
Goku groaned then he turned back to the door, asking, "Serena, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas, will you...come down to dinner?"  
"No!" yelled Sora this time.  
Goku points at the door with an 'hm' as he glares at his servants.  
"Now, now, Goku. Suave. Genteel." instructed Sonic.  
Through gritted teeth, Goku now said to Serena through the door, "I think it would be good pleasure if you join me for dinner." It looks like he's on edge now, including the fur.  
"Goku, you forgot 'please'." Sonic pointed out.  
"OK! Please." Goku added.  
"The answer is still no!" yelled Serena's voice.  
Using his temper, Goku yelled, "You can't stay in there forever!"  
"She can if she wants to!" Roxas yelled through the door.  
"Just try me!" agreed Serena.  
"FINE! THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" roared Goku very furiously. He then turned to the other snapping, "Since she won't eat with me, don't bother giving her anything to eat!"  
He then stormed off and slammed the door very loudly, enough to cause debris to fell on Naruto.  
"Well, that was nice." Sonic said sarcastically while Roxas brushed the debris off of him.  
With a sigh, Luffy turned to Naruto and said, "Naruto, watch this door and let me know when something happens."  
"Right, general." said Naruto saluting with a paw. He then walks back and forth like a guard in front of the door.  
"We better clean up. I don't think dinner will be for a while." Crash with a sigh as he, Luffy and Sonic goes downstairs.

In the West Wing, the whole place itself looks tored up and ruined. But Goku doesn't seem to be annoyed at it right now as he stormed in.  
"This is ridiculous! I say please, what more does she want from me?!" snapped Goku as he comes over to his dressing table. "I mean, does she want me to beg?!"  
He then picks up his magic magic, the same mirror Rini left him when he was enchanted, and demanded to it, "Show me the girl!"  
Soon the magic mirror flashes and an image appeared. It is of Serena is sitting on her bed. Knuckles, Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas are next to it.  
"Oh come on, Serena. Can you at least give Goku a chance?" pleaded Knuckles.  
"Why should she, after what he did to her uncle?" demanded Cloud.  
"He's right. I wouldn't give that the thing a chance no matter what." agreed Serena angrily.  
"But he isn't that bad. You just got to know him, Serena." Knuckles said.  
"What makes you think she wants to know him?" asked Sora with a frown.  
"Yeah he is so nasty." agreed Link.  
"They're right. I don't want to _know_ him. Heck, I don't want _anything_ to do with him!"  
As he sees this, Goku sighs sadly as he looks up, "I am only kidding myself. She will never see me as anything but a monster."  
As he said 'but a monster', Goku puts his mirror down on the table in sadness. Nearby, his rose which sits under a glass top loses pedal.  
Goku sighs sadly as he said, "It's hopeless."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5: Dinner for Six**

Later that night, the door to Serena's room open up and she and her friends peek out.  
"Okay, coast is clear." said Serena.  
"Good. I'm hungry. Let's go get some food." said Sora as he walks out.  
"I thought that Saiyan wouldn't let us eat." Link said with a frown.  
"Link, he only wanted to eat with Serena." Cloud corrected.  
Roxas nodded. The group walked down a hallway past a curtain. None of them noticed some activity in there.  
"Oh no." giggled a familiar female voice.  
"Oh yes!" chuckled a familiar male voice.  
"Oh no," Suddenly Sakura ran out of the curtain laughing chased by Naruto. Both laughed as Naruto caught her.  
"Oh yes, Sakura." Naruto said with a smirk as he held.  
"Come on. I was burnt by you before." said Namine smirking.  
"Ah, that was an accident. We should never have played near the fireplace." chuckle Naruto. He looked up and gasped as he sees Serena and her friends going around the corner. He accidentally dropped Sakura.  
"Crud! They are out of the room!" yelped Naruto. Looking down at Sakura, he added sheepishly, "Sorry about that, Sakura".

A while later, a cloaked figure, the same one who is the only being listening to Mario, came up to the gates of the castle. The figure removed its hood to reveal that it was a 16-year old boy with black hair and a red hat with a black on the front with a green ache and dot on it. He wore blue jackets and jeans. He is Cloud's best friend, Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon trainer.  
"This must be the place that I heard about." said Ash in surprise.  
He then went through the gates, and walked all the way up to the main door. After looking around, the black-haired boy knocked on the doors. Unknown to him, two familiar foxes was watching from a window.  
"Looks like a friend of those guys." Naruto said.  
"Well, let's open the door for her." Sakura suggested.  
With a nod, Naruto pulled a lever, and the castle's door opens. At that moment, Ash came slowly in, and wandered around.

In the kitchen, Crash was putting Coco in a bedroom cupboard for bedtime.  
"Time for bed, Coco. In the cupboard with your fellow friends." urged Crash.  
"But we're not sleepy, bro." said Coco said with a yawn as she put herself in the cupboard with their fellow siblings.  
"Yes, you are."  
"No, we're not." mumbled Coco. Eventually, both she and Spyro went to sleep. Crash closes the cupboard door as he smiles.  
"Fudge, children! I work all day for this dinner and what happened? Nothing!," Crash turned to see a black hedgehog with red on it. He looked a lot like Sonic. His name is Shadow. "I made the most perfect meal in the history of this castle and now it will go to waste!" groaned Shadow.  
"Oh calm yourself, Shadow." said Sonic with a sigh as he puts a teapot he was finished cleaning onto a counter. "The long has been long for all of us. We all know it."  
"If you ask me, the girl was being stubborn." scoffed Luffy as he throws a napkin into a cupboard. "He did say please, after all! And the fact that her friends helped is not better!"  
"Let's face it. The girl won't do much if he keeps getting all upset." said Crash as he goes put a few dry dishes away. "Plus, if he keeps getting all upset, he'll never break the..."  
Luffy quickly cut Crash off and for a good reason. Serena and her friends has entered the room. "Why hello! How great to see you all up and about! Tired of the room eh?" He then shakes each of their hands saying, "My name is Luffy, a pirate and head of the household."  
"Hello?" The group turned and to their surprise, Ash came in.  
"Ash?" asked Cloud surprised as he sees his friend entered.  
"Cloud!" said Ash as he ran into his arms. "I'm glad to see you. When you disappeared, I got worried."  
"What are you doing here? Who let him in here?" demanded Luffy annoyed.  
"I did!' said a familiar fox rushing into the kitchen and beginning shaking hands.  
Luffy rolls his eyes as he points at Naruto, "This fox is Naruto."  
"Great to meet you, including the new boy." said Naruto smiling.  
"Ash, how did you get here? In fact, how did you even know we're here," Cloud asked.  
"Well, I was in the tavern with Turles making a pride out of himself as usual. Mario came in exclaiming about some sort of 'Super Saiyan 4'. Of course, no one but me believed him and they threw him out. I decided to go find you guys to make sure you are all right." explained Ash.  
"Is Mario okay?" asked Link.  
"I think so though when I left, Turles got one of his 'ideas' looks. I think he's planning something sinister."  
"He better not or I'd kicked his butt to the curb no matter how popular he is!" snapped Sora annoyed.  
Serena is concerned. Whatever Turles has an idea, it usually involves trying to get her to marry him. And she fears her uncle Mario may become involved in it and she wouldn't be around to save him!  
"Ahem." Luffy said as he kicks Naruto aside to get Serena and the others' attention. "If there's anything we can do, just say so."  
Luffy then screamed in pain. Naruto smirked evilly as he got behind him as he claws him in the butt forcing the monkey to later rub it.  
"Well, to tell you the truth, we're getting kinda hungry." said Serena. It's true. She and the others are getting hungry.  
"Come to think about it. I didn't have dinner yet, so I'm hungry too." added Ash.  
"You are?!" exclaimed Crash excited.  
"You hear that? They're hungry! Get everything ready for them!" said Sonic to everyone excited. As she does, Shadow, excited himself, gets the stove ready again with Sonic and the others getting the dishes out.  
"Hold it, Crash! You know what master Goku said!" Luffy protested. The last thing he wants is to get in trouble again for disobeying the master.  
"Oh don't be a sore head. They're hungry and we won't keep them that way." said Crash.  
"Oh all right. Get them glasses of water, some bread, and..."  
Naruto interrupted Luffy with a look of disbelief as he said, "Luffy, I'm surprised at you. They are no prisoners. They are our guests! They should be welcomed here, not the other way around."  
Luffy then turned to Serena, Cloud, Link, Ash, Sora and Roxas and escorted them to the dining room, "Follow me, you six."  
"Just do me a favour and keep it down, will ya?" requested Luffy as he looks around nervously and goes to the door. "If master Goku finds out about this, we will be the next meal!"  
"Of course. But what's dinner without music?"  
Naruto let the door go as he leaves and it slammed right into Luffy sending him flying and yelling, "MUSIC?!" He then landed in a big bowl.

In the dining room, Naruto got onto the table with a spotlight on him. Serena, Ash, Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas watched in amusement.  
"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. It's with great pride and excellent pleasure that we welcome you all tonight." said Naruto as a servant tossed him a hat and cane, both which he caught. "So relax, take a chair..." As he said this, the servants sat the six friends down in a chair each. "For the dining presents...your dinner."  
As the group watched and smiles, Naruto begins to sing using the hat and cane like a Broadway chorus man.

Naruto: **_Be...our...guests, be our guests  
Put our service to the test,  
tie your napkin 'round your neck, friends  
and we provide the rest!_**

A servant gave napkins to Serena, Cloud, Ash, Sora, Link and Roxas' around their necks each. They however removed their napkins and put them on their laps. The servants just frown at this.

_**Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff, it's delicious**_

Naruto held out a tray with gray pudding and the six friends each take a taste.

_**Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!**_

A door opens up allowing guys dressed as dishes coming out to perform.

_**They can sing, they can dance  
As if this were France!  
And a dinner here is never second best!**_

Naruto then gives each friend a menu each which they began to read.

_**Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!**_

Several transformed servant brought each dish to the six friends who eats each serving.

Servants: **_Beef ragout, cheese souffle,  
Pie and pudding en flambe!_**

In one dish, Luffy came out of a pie but Naruto uses his fire jutsu to set it on fire burning Luffy who fainted.

Naruto: **_We'll prepare and serve with flair  
A culinary cabaret!  
You're alone and you're scared,  
But the banquet's all prepared!  
No one's gloomy or complaining,  
While the flatware's entertaining!_**

Several servants now go through a 'Busby Berlkley-esque' swimming scene. Meanwhile Naruto is elevated on a platform as he juggles some juggling sticks.

_**We tell jokes, I do tricks  
With my fellow juggling sticks**_

Soon some Thwomps appeared and begin to sing.

Thwomps: **_And it's all in perfect taste  
That you can bet!!!_**

Thwomps now goes do some sticks going over each other and giving one drink to another.

All (but Serena, Cloud, Link, Ash, Sora, Roxas and Luffy): **_Come on and lift your glass,  
You've won your own free pass  
To be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!_**

Naruto: **_If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!_**

Alll (but Serena, Cloud, Link, Ash, Sora, Roxas and Luffy): **_Be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let's just say for your entrée  
We've an array, may we suggest  
Try the bread, try the soup  
When the croutons loop de loop  
It's a treat for any diner!  
Don't believe me? Ask the china!  
Singing pork, dancing veal  
What an entertaining meal  
How can anyone be gloomy or depressed  
We'll make you shout encore  
And send us out for more  
So be our guests, be our guests, be our guests!_**

Luffy finally got free of the pie and is frantically trying to quiet everyone down. He tries to grab a servant but then the spotlight is on him. Luffy looks shocked as the servant got free and runs off.

Naruto: **_Life is so unnerving,  
For a servant who's not serving!_**

Luffy chuckles nervously as he tries to leave but (somehow) Naruto grabs him and keep him around.

_**He's not whole without a soul to wait upon**_

"Let go, you idiot!" hissed Luffy angrily as Naruto continues singing.

_**Ah, those good old days when we were useful  
Suddenly, those good old days are gone.**_

Suddenly it looks like salt is falling. Of course, what where Luffy's looking, two servants were spraying salt and pepper all over them. Luffy groaned in annoyance.

_**Ten years we've been rusting  
Needing so much more than dusting**_

Naruto dust the salt and pepper off of Luffy who tries to get free to no success.

_**Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!**_

Luffy finally got freed except it was because Naruto let him go by accident. Luffy was send flying head first in gelatin. The monkey struggles to get out to no prevail.

_**Most days just lay around the castle,  
Flabby fat and lazy  
You all walked in, and oops-a-daisie!**_

Jumping on a spoon nearby, Naruto got Luffy freed sending him flying once more. In the kitchen, Sonic is excited as he and the staff was at work as he himself dances around.

Sonic: **_It's guests, it's guests!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed!  
With dessert, they'd want tea,  
And my dear, that's fine with me!  
While my sons do the cups' soft shoeing,  
The tea'll be bubbling, the tea'll be brewing!  
It'll get warm, piping hot_**

Sonic gasps as she sees a spot on a teapot.

_**Heaven's sake, is that a spot?  
Clean it up, we want the company impressed!**_

Crash quickly cleans the spot off with a rag then puts it in a cart. He, Spyro, Sonic and Coco then rushed the cart into the dining room.

_**We've got a lot to do--**_

The four arrived in the dining room and stop near Serena and her friends.

Crash: **_Is it one lump or two?  
For you our guests_**

Sonic poured out the tea, Crash mixed the sugar in it in the teacups, and Coco and Spyro gives each teacups after they're done.

All: **_They're our guests!_**

Crash and Sonic: **_They're our guests!_**

All: **_They're our guests!  
Be our guests! Be our guests!  
Our command is your request!  
It's ten years since we had anybody here  
And we're obsessed! _**

_**With your meal, with your ease,  
Yes indeed, we aim to please**_

Everyone now make a chorus line.

_**While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, we'll keep going--**_

Soon they all moved to show Naruto who begins to sing.

Naruto and everyone else: **_Course, by course_**

Naruto puts his hat on as the others make a chorus line again.

_**One by one  
'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"**_

Serena and her friends looked delighted and excited as a chandelier came down from the ceiling and it was 5 feet above the table. Servants are standing on it being careful not to break it.

_**Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up,  
But for let's eat up**_

Although very freaked out at first, Luffy calm down and begins to dance along like a child.

All (but Serena and her friends): **_Be our guests! Be our guests! Be our guests! Please be our guest!!_**

The song comes to a great end with stuff flying through the air and servants, transformed of course, dancing. Luffy was dancing happily until Naruto pushes him aside to make a finishing pose. Soon the song ended as the servants bowed.  
"Wow! That was incredible!" said Serena happily as she and her friends applauded.  
"Man, when it comes to Broadway shows, this one is a hit." said Link agreeing.  
"Thank you very much." said Luffy as the others cleaned the whole place up. "It was great, really." Taking a watch out, he looks at it and yawns. "Well, is it that time already? I guess so. Time to go to bed. Off you go!"  
"What? And miss out on a chance to check out this enchanted castle? No way!" said Sora excited.  
"I agreed. I just got here. I gotta check this place out." Ash said smiling.  
"Oh come on. What give you guys the idea this place was enchanted?" said Luffy sheepishly. Then turning to Naruto angrily, he yelled, "You did, didn't you?! You fur ball!"  
"Why I oughta..." Naruto then pounce Luffy and the two got in a big fight.  
"Hey guys. Calm down." Sora insisted. Luffy and Naruto stops fighting. Luffy was biting on Naruto's tail while Naruto was scratching his own tail. The two calm down somewhat as Naruto jumped down and lick himself to clean up.  
"Now then, if you guys don't mind, I figure we could take a look around. Right, Ash?" Roxas asked his friend.  
"Sure! Cloud is like a father to me." Ash said causing Cloud to laugh nervously.  
"Of course! Let's do it." said Naruto smiling. He is about to begin the tour but Luffy grabs him by the tail.  
"Hold it, fox boy! That isn't a good idea! What if they were to going into places they aren't supposed to!" whispered Luffy harshly. "What would the master say if he sees the newcomer?"  
"Uh, come again?" asked Naruto puzzled.  
"Ugh. You are just an idiot." groaned Luffy.  
"Say, how about you lead us around?" Serena asked giving Luffy a big smile.  
"Sure! You have to know a lot about this place, right?" Cloud asked smirking.  
"Smartest monkey, I bet." added Sora.  
"To tell you the truth..." Luffy said hesitating at first turning around. But the words got him and he ended up blushing. He look back and smiles in a dorky manner, "Aw, why not?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6: The Forbidden West Wing**

As Serena and her friends have their tour, Goku returns to outside their bedroom's door. He felt bad about the way he acted and decided to try once again to make amends.  
"Okay, Goku. Let's do this again. And this time, try not to freaked out if she refuses." mumbled Goku to himself. He then knocks on the door. To his surprise, no one answers. He tries again. Still no answer.  
Goku sighs sadly as he makes his way back to the West Wing. "Man, what a jerk I was."

Serena and her friends looked around as Luffy gave her the tour. He's explaining about the rooms and what they were for. Naruto and Pikachu followed behind (though Ash was shocked to see Pikachu again), not bothering to listen since they heard the stories so many times before.  
When they reach a hall of armors, the group didn't realize that some of them has just subtracted.  
"And plus..." Luffy turned to speak to Serena's group but to his surprise, they are gone. "Hey, where did you go off to?"  
"Oh, Serena mentioned going up the stairs to see a place beyond the dark steps." explained Naruto as he comes up.  
"Oh. That's good." said Luffy with a smile. But then, his eyes widen as he remembers something, "Wait, doesn't those steps lead to..."  
"THE WEST WING!" yelled the two at once in horror. They then run off to find Serena's group with Pikachu running after them saying its usual Pikas but in alarm.

Goku arrives in a room with a sigh. He thought of asking Serena again later. He looks up and looks horrified as he sees a terrible sight: Serena and her friends are at the steps leading to the West Wing!  
'Oh no! They wouldn't! Oh no, they would! They're going to enter the West Wing!' thought Goku in horror. 'And who's the new boy? Never mind that! I got to beat them first!'  
Goku then runs off to go another way into the West Wing.

Before the group could go up the steps, Luffy and Naruto appear blocking their way.  
"What's up there?" Serena asked looking up the steps.  
"Oh, nothing that would interest you." said Luffy nervously. "The West Wing has nothing important in things. Very dusty, dull, and boring," Naruto nods in agreement nervously.  
Looking at the two and up the steps, Cloud smirked, remembering what Goku told them not to go to, "Ah ha! So that's the West Wing!"  
Naruto looks alarmed then he glares at Luffy in annoyance, since Luffy has let slip about the West Wing.  
"What is it he has up there he doesn't want people to see?" asked Link taking a few steps.  
"Oh, master Goku isn't hiding anything." Naruto said quickly, trying to cover up.  
"Well whatever it is, it can't be as forbidden as the Saiyan says." Roxas said as he climbs up a few steps as well.  
Naruto and Luffy block the group's path again. Luffy said, "Perhaps there is something else you would want to see."  
"Later. I got to see this." said Ash taking a few steps, but the two servants blocked his once again.  
"Can you at least see the gardens or library?" said Luffy very desperate to keep the group out of the West Wing at all costs.  
"You have a library?" asked Serena seemingly interested.  
"Sure! We got a bunch of books you can dream of!" said Naruto, believing the danger has passed. With that, he and Luffy walked off along with Pikachu to show Serena and the group the library as they speak about books.  
At least, they thought they were leading them. Although Serena wants to see the library, she decides to take a sneak peek in the West Wing first.

The group, after taking the steps, entered a dark corridor going by broken statues.  
"It's no wonder why Goku doesn't want anyone in here. He never seems to clean up this part of the castle." observed Sora.  
They passed a broken mirror and soon come up to a door that has a door handle with a carved face that is trying to tell them to go away. Serena almost left but she suck up her courage, opens the door, and she and her friends went in.  
The room the West Wing has is a total mess. Goku doesn't seem to care about cleaning up after himself.  
"Geez, this place is worser than Squall's room." said Cloud in disbelief.  
"It looks like a monster went here. Or maybe Goku did." agreed Link.  
Ash sees something and points, "What's that?"  
Serna turned and gasped. What Ash pointed at is a portrait of a man with black spiky hair, an orange karate suit, blue shirts, boots and wristbands.  
'Turles? No wait… he someone else but he look familiar' Serena frowns. There is something familiar about the man's eyes but she couldn't say for sure since there are slashes across the painting, as if Goku himself has ripped it with his claws.  
"Who is it, Serena?" Roxas asked as the former guardian got closer and tries to piece the puzzle together.  
"I am not sure. There's something familiar about him..." Serena said in thought. Suddenly her attention was interrupted by a shimmer of light.  
"Huh?" Ash asked. The others turned and sure enough, there is a rose under a glass jar on a table nearby.  
The others got closer to take a look at that. Serena looks in wonder at it. 'What is that? It looks so wonderful.'  
Serena removes the jar and is about to touch the rose itself...when a shadow covers making her stop. The group looks and gasped. Goku is at the window!  
Goku quickly charges forward with a roar causing Serena and her friends to move out of the way. He places the jar back over the rose very quickly. As Serena and her friends back off, Goku looks at them in a furious look.  
"Why are you all here?" demanded Goku angrily.  
"I'm sorry. I'd didn't mean..." Serena begins to say.  
"Since the new boy is here, I have told you that all of you are NOT to come here!"  
"Come on! We didn't mean any harm!" protested Link.  
Angrily, Goku grabs Serena by the wrist and yelled, "Do you know what you have almost done?! GET OUT!"  
He lets go of Serena causing her to run to the doors in fear, he continuing yelling, "GET OUT!"  
"Oh all right! We're leaving!" Cloud yelled angrily.  
"And don't expect us to come back." Ash agreed angrily.  
As Serena and her friends run out of the room, Goku slowly realized what they mean and try to say, "Wait, stop!" However they are all out of the room before he could stop them.  
With a sad sigh, he sits on the ground and puts his face in his hands. Once again, his anger has caused him very dearly. After removing his hands, he begins to sing.

Goku: **_And in my twisted face...  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints at kindness  
And in my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape_**

He then stands back up as he continues.

_**I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love's a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven  
To this sad conclusion**_

He goes to a broken mirror nearby and sighs sadly as he looks into it.

_**No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me  
How I could have loved her and make her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?**_

Goku now goes over to a portrait Serena and her friends looked into earlier before he yelled at them.

_**Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking I moved onward**_

He goes outside and goes to the top spire of the mansion and stood on it and sings in a powerful tone of voice.

_**No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her  
And that she'd set me free  
But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me!**_

Back downstairs, Serena and her friends rushed by Luffy and Naruto as they run to the doors.  
"Hey! Where are you all going?!" yelped Naruto in shock.  
"I am not going to honour my promise to stay in this place any longer!" yelled Serena as she opens the door.  
"Yeah! He's a monster." Sora yelled.  
Snow blew into the castle but Serena and her friends run out anyway.  
"Wait! Come back!" cried Luffy as he runs forward. But the group closes the door making it too late. Luffy and Naruto sighs very sadly, believing that all was lost.

Serena and her friends were riding in the minicycle along with Luigi (who managed to find a place to hide or things to do while they were inside the castle) as they make their way home. They were all relief to escape the dreaded castle and its terrible owner but they aren't out of the woods yet. Literally.  
The group has no idea how to get out of the place and they soon ended up lost. Suddenly Cloud heard some snarling.  
"What is it, Cloud?" Link asked in concern looking around.  
"I think leaving was a bad idea. We got company." said Cloud in a low tone.  
Then Luigi screamed. The wolves, the same ones who attack Mario before, appeared. Seeing a new meal, they chased after them. The chase continues until the minicycle knocks into something and the gang all flew off. They got off with a groan.  
"Man, watch where you going." groaned Roxas.  
They gasped as they see the wolves approaching very hungrily. They try to get the minicycle up but it was too late as the creatures surround them.  
Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas grabbed their weapons and got into a defence state.  
As more of the Heartless surrounds them, Serena, picking up a tree branch, and her friends begins fighting them off. But no matter what, the wolves either kept getting back up or more appeared.  
"There is too many of them!" cried Sora as he slash a wolf back.  
"Man, this is crazy." groaned Link as he swing the Master Sword around.  
Serena was swinging wildly but she tripped. She looks and screamed as a wolf approached her.  
"Serena!" cried her friends.  
The wolf jumped at Serena but a familiar figure came out of nowhere and grabs it. It was Goku! He roars at it, knocking it out instantly. Goku then turned his attention to the wolves and begins fighting them off.  
"The Super Saiyan 4 is helping us?" asked Link in shock.  
"I thought he told us to get out." said Cloud dumbstruck.  
"Incredible." agreed Ash, shock to see just fighting.  
Some of the wolves managed to sink their teeth into Goku making him roared in pain but he knocks them off. As Serena and her group watches, Goku continues fighting them off like mad. Soon he launched a Kamehameha that knocked all the wolves back.  
When they are gone, Serena and her friends looked at Goku, who looked back. The Saiyan himself is in bad shape from all the fighting, with claw marks on him and his eyes half open. With a groan, he fell into the snow.  
"Come on, guys! Let's go before he recovers." said Luigi as he got the minicycle off and is about to restart it.  
Serena looked from Goku to the minicycle. They are free to go now but looking back at the Saiyan who saved them, Goku looks up weakly and gave a sad look as if telling them to leave him there to dead.  
"No, Luigi. We can't." said Serena with a sigh.  
"Say what?" asked Ash puzzled.  
"We can't leave him here like that. He'd die."  
"Oh come on! He can defend himself!" protested Luigi a little freaked as he looks at Ash.  
"No, Serena's right. Come on, let's get him back to the castle." Cloud said with a sigh.  
Serena, Ash, Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas helped Goku up and put him on the minicycle. Then, with Serena and her friends walking aside it with Goku taking up all of the minicycle, begins their trek back to the castle.

"Maybe, he isn't a monster as we thought" said Sora "He is a gentle Saiyan after all."

In the parlour back in the castle, Crash puts some water in a bowl while Sonic warmed it up. Serena put a towel in it and ringed it. As her friends, including Luigi who's they convinced to come into the castle with them, watched, Serena looked at Goku who is in his chair.  
"Come down." said Serena with a sigh seeing Goku hold his hurt arm. "Don't do that."  
Goku just growled at her annoyed. The servants and Serena's group backed off in concern. Goku tries to keep his arm away while Serena tries to reach his wounds with the wet towel.  
"Hold still, will you?" asked Serena annoyed. She then succeeds in putting the wet towel on Goku's wounds. The Saiyan's eyes widen up and he roars loudly freaking the others out.  
"That hurt!" yelled Goku at Serena angrily.  
"If you woulda hold still, it wouldn't hurt so much!" snapped Serena.  
"Well if you and your friends haven't run off, I wouldn't have got hurt!"  
"If you haven't scared us, well mostly me, almost half to death, we wouldn't have to run off!" Serena pointed out.  
Goku was about to say something but stops. He knew she was right. He did scared them almost half to death and he felt bad for doing so.  
Still, he isn't about to lose the argument yet. "Well, you shouldn't have disobey me and go into the West Wing when I told you all, except the new boy though I bet he gets the idea already, not to!"  
Serena sighs with a scowl. "You should learn to control your temper."  
"Seriously. You wouldn't be more nasty to people." agreed Roxas with a frown.  
Goku and Serena looked at each other. Serena said, "Hold still. This will sting a bit."  
Goku cringes as he looked away and closes his eye, getting ready for the sting.  
As Serena cleans his cuts, she then said, "Oh, and thank you. For saving our lives, including mine. You're not a monster. You're a Super Saiyan 4 hero."  
Goku opens his eyes in surprise and turned to her. In all his life, no one has ever thanked him before. All they did was demanding something in return but this girl...she didn't seem to want anything for him rescuing them. For the first time ever, he felt...warm inside.  
"You're welcome." Goku said with a smile.  
Serena's friends, the servants, and Pikachu smiles as Serena continues cleaning Goku's cuts up.  
'Perhaps there is hope yet.' thought Naruto with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7: A Changed Saiyan**

Back in the tavern in town, the whole place is empty. All except Turles and Nappa who is having a secret meeting with a figure. This figure is muscular and he has greenish-yellow spiky hair, he has no pupils in his eyes and wore a red cloth around his white pants. His name is Broly and he is the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Master Broly." said Turles with a smirk.  
"You'd better have a good reason for making me leave the asylum in the middle of the night." said Broly. Then glancing at Nappa, he added, "That Saiyan servant there told me you have something worth my time if I listened."  
"Here's part of it." said Turles handing over a bag of gold.  
Broly smirked evilly. He takes the gold as he said, "I'm listening."  
"Let me get this straight: I wanted so much to marry Serena but she needs to be a little...convinced."  
"Yeah. She turned him down flat." Nappa joked.  
As a result, Turles hits him with a mug. Turles continued, "Her uncle Mario was in here a while ago making wild claims about a Saiyan monster in a castle. His wild claims are a cause for concern."  
"Although I rarely care, Mario doesn't seem like the type to cause harm." said Broly in dismissal.  
"Let me get to the point: Serena loved her uncle Mario so much that she will do anything to keep him from being locked up." added Turles.  
"Yeah. Including marrying him." remarked Nappa. He noticed Turles is glaring at him annoyed. When Turles puts his hand up, Nappa held a mug up to defend himself.  
Turles turns his attention to Broly and said, "And that is where you come in, Broly." He then begins to sing.

Turles: **_When a guy like me is thwarted  
And denied his honeymoon_**

Nappa: **_When the pretty thing he's courted  
Refuses to swoon_**

Turles: **_Then the time has come for a murky plan_**

Nappa: **_For which he turns to a murky man_**

Turles, Nappa and Broly: **_To find that fiend where better than  
At the House of the Loons?_**

Turles: (to Broly) **_You'll be strapping up an inmate_**

Nappa: **_Very tightly_**

Turles: **_Very soon  
And we won't bring him in late_**

Nappa: **_Your check-in time's noon_**

Broly: **_How sad that Mario is not too well_**

Turles: **_Prepare a five-star padded cell_**

All: **_And book him in for a long, long spell  
At the House of the Loons_**

Turles: **_Do I make myself entirely clear?_**

Nappa: **_It's the simplest deal of your whole foul career_**

Turles: **_Put old Mario away and she'll be in here in moments_**

Nappa: **_In a dreadful state_**

Turles: **_She'll capitulate to me_**

Broly: **_Oh! Oh! Oh, I love incarceration!  
I could lock up a platoon!_**

Turles: **_We'll apply your inclanation  
To an old buffoon_**

Turles and Nappa: **_Then wave one bachelor goodbye_**

Turles: **_She'll be my bride_**

Nappa: **_She'd rather die!_**

Nappa noticed Turles and Broly giving him an angry look. He quickly changes his tune.

_**Than have her uncle ossify**_

Broly: **_The time's opportune_**

The song stops for a while as Broly thought about this. He then said, "So let me get this straight. You want me to threaten to lock her uncle in the asylum unless she agrees to marry you?" The two nodded. Broly sighs seemingly in disgust at first. "Oh, that is despicable." Then he gave a scary cruel look and laughed evilly saying, "I love it!"  
Soon they finished their song.

All: **_Then book the church, raise glasses high  
To the House of the Loons!_**

When they are finished singing, Turles, Nappa and Broly laughed evilly at once beginning their evil plan.

Back at Serena's home, frustrated no one would listen to him, Mario decided to take matters in his own hands as he packs up what he needs for an important mission.  
"Well, if no one would help me. I'd do this alone!" said Mario angrily. "I promise you Serena, I will find the castle again and get you all out of there!"  
Once he finished packing, he then leaves the house, closing the door on the way out.

The door opened later as Turles, Nappa and Broly arrived, planning in seizing Mario. But to their surprise, neither he nor Serena is around.  
"Serena? Mario?" Turles yelled while inside the house. But he got no response.  
"Well, we failed. Let's go home." said Nappa with a shrug as he turns to leave. But Turles grabs him and takes him outside.  
"No! I am not giving up like that! They have to come home sooner or later! We'd be ready for them by the time they do!" yelled Turles furiously. He refuses to let this chance of marrying Serena slip through his fingers. Seeing a pile of snow nearby the porch, he slams Nappa right into it and exclaimed, "You are not to move from there until Serena and Mario comes home!"  
"But...hold on..." Unfortunately, both Turles and Broly leave, leaving a cold Nappa behind. He groans as he said, "Darn it!"  
He kicked a tree nearby. This resulted in a bunch of snow falling right on him.

Back at the castle, the next day, things were turning out better. In the balcony, Goku, Naruto and Luffy watched Serena and her friends in winter clothes having fun with Luigi. Goku has a cloth wrapped around his right arm. His wounds were not shown since Serena healed them for him. As he, Naruto and Luffy watches, Pikachu runs up happily and is hugged by Ash.  
"For a Raikou, it sure sounds like a Pikachu." said Cloud in amazement.  
"Must be a spell or something." agreed Sora.  
Goku smiles warmly as he said, "Man, I've never felt this way about anyone." He pauses then said, "She was nice to me. Perhaps I should do something for her." He tries to think, then frowns and turns to Luffy and Naruto, "I'm open to ideas, guys?"  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe flowers, chocolates, promises you don't bother to do." remarked Luffy rolling his eyes.  
"Luffy, don't be like that. Goku, if you want to give her something, it should be something she likes. Something that gives her joy," Naruto then goes to thinking then smiles. "I got it!"

Later, Goku takes Serena to a set of doors to a room somewhere in the castle. As they arrived, Goku said, "I got something to show you, Serena."  
He almost opened a door then closed it as he turned to Goku, "Oh, but close your eyes." Serena looked puzzled. Goku added with a smile, "It's a surprise."  
Smiling back, Serena closes her eyes. After waving a hand in front of her, Goku opens the doors and led her in.  
"Can I open my eyes now?" asked Serena anxiously.  
"Not yet." said Goku smiling. He stops her and said, "Wait here."  
He goes over to a set of curtains nearby as Serena waited. As he opens them, Serena can sense the light coming in and smiles as each curtain opens up.  
"Now?" asked Serena more anxiously.  
"Okay...now." said Goku smiling.  
Serena opened her eyes and gasped. For the room she and Goku are in is the library itself...with so many books on many shelves!  
"Oh my gosh. I have never seen so many books in all my life!" exclaimed Serena happily.  
"You like it?" asked Goku hopefully as he goes next to her.  
"I loved it!"  
"Then it's yours."

"Oh thank you very much, Goku."  
Outside the doorway, Naruto, Luffy, Crash, Sonic, Serena's friends, and Luigi watched while Coco and Spyro tries to look in.  
"It work! I knew it would!" cheered Naruto happily.  
"What worked?" asked Spyro puzzled.  
"I got to admit. The two looked very happy together." Sora said smiling.  
"Like you and Zelda are, right Link?" Cloud joked making Link blush and glare at him.  
"This is incredible." said Luffy excited.  
"You got that right." agreed Crash smiling.  
"Isn't this incredible?" asked Sakura as she, Naruto and Luffy begins to leave.  
"We have never seen the girl so happy." Ash said.  
"I agreed. It's much better than hearing Turles' pride talking. Goku more better than that jerk!" said Roxas with a smirk. If he were here to see this now...  
"I didn't see anything." exclaimed Coco unhappily as he and Spyro goes up to Crash.  
"Come on, you two." Laughed Crash as he and Sonic takes their friends by the hand each, "We got some chores to do in the kitchen."  
"What's going on? What are they on about? Come on!" complained Coco as her big brother takes her to the kitchen.

The next day, Serena, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas, Goku and Ash are having breakfast. Today's meal is cereal. Serena takes one crunch of her meal. She looked up and is startled as Goku is eating his meal like an animal. He looked up and sees Serena and the others looking at him, Crash and Coco nearby embarrassed while Serena looks away.  
Embarrassed himself, the Super Saiyan 4 cleans his face off while Coco hands him a spoon. Goku takes it and tries eating his cereal with it. Of course, he has a hard time doing so since he rarely eats with a spoon before. Coco snickered at this until he noticed Crash giving him a frown, making him stop.  
Serena, smiling, decided to help Goku with an easier method. And there, things were smooth sailing.

The next day in the courtyard, Serena and her friends were feeding the birds that came to the castle often. Goku came up to her and taps her on the shoulder. As she turns, Serena sees that Goku is making a gesture.  
Realizing Goku wants to feed the birds as well, Serena gives him some birdfeed. As Goku knelt down towards the birds, Serena smiles and as she begins to sing.

Serena: **_There's something sweet  
Almost kind  
But he was mean  
And he was coarse and unrefined. _**

_**But now he's dear  
And so unsure,  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before.**_

When Goku is clearly having trouble feeding the birds due to him just shoving the birdfeed at them, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, making a trail. One of the birds lands in his hands making both him and her smiled.  
Serena then looks away as she goes over to a tree nearby. As he looks on, Goku begins to sing.

Goku: **_She glanced this way  
I thought I saw  
And when we touched  
She didn't shudder at my paw_**

Blushing madly, he turned away from Serena.

_**No it can't be  
I'll just ignore**_

He turned back to Serena with a smile.

_**But then she's never looked at me that way before.**_

Behind the tree, Serena takes her hood off looking doubtful once more.

Serena: **_New, and a bit alarming  
Who'd have ever thought that this could be?_**

She looked back from behind the tree and laughs a bit.

_**True, that he's no Prince Charming**_

And for a good reason. She and her friends laughed as Goku is all covered with birds. Then all flew off.

_**But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.**_

When Goku wasn't looking, Serena threw a snowball at him. With a smirk, Goku begins to pile a bunch of snow.  
"Snow fight!" laughed Sora seeing what's going on. He, Roxas and Ash get some snowballs as they join in the fun. Cloud and Link watched while polishing their swords.  
Inside the castle, Naruto, Luffy, Crash, Sonic, and Sakura watched happily as the whole gang played outside in the snow. Their attention is mostly on Goku and Serena of course, with Goku dropping a pile of snow on his head by mistake. Goku laughs as he chases the former moon guardian around a tree. Serena ducks around the others and is now is trying to come up from behind.

Naruto: **_Well who'd have thought?_**

Sonic: **_Well bless my soul._**

Luffy: **_And who'd have known?_**

Sakura: **_Well who indeed?_**

Crash: **_And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?_**

Sakura: **_It's so peculiar_**

All: **_We'll wait and see_**

In the parlour, Serena, Goku, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas and Ash were in there hanging around in front of the fireplace. As Cloud and Link polish their swords and the children gone to sleep, Serena was reading a story to Goku who is listening in interest.

_**A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before**_

As Serena and Goku reads the book, the singers, Coco and Spyro included, were watching outside with smiles. Luffy turned to the others.

Luffy: **_Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before._**

"What is it?" Spyro asked puzzled.

Crash: **_There may be something there that wasn't there before._**

"But what is it, brother?" Coco asked, confused as her friend.  
"We'd tell you when you two are older." chuckled Crash with a smile.  
Wanting to give the new 'couple' privacy, Luffy and Naruto close the doors and leaves with the others.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8: When we're Normal Again**

Time has passed. The castle was busy especially since they have to deal with situations like a evil mastermind named Frieza who tries to separate the two love birds and ruined Christmas (what used to be Goku's least favourite holiday) but he failed thanks to Cloud and Link's support. And soon one day the servants make plans. They watch as Luffy stands on the first step holding a pointing stick with Pikachu near a clock that said 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 25 seconds.  
"Now for those wondering why you're here, let me explain." said Luffy as he points to the clock with his stick. "We have 12 hours, 36 minutes, and 20 seconds to make the most perfect romantic atmosphere known to man or Saiyan." He chuckles as he said, "Or Saiyan. That's brilliant."  
Everyone else, however, looks confused. Then Agumon spoke up, "Err, what?"  
Luffy groans heavily as he said, "Let me explain it another way." Marth and Roy bought the table with the rose under a jar very carefully. Luffy points to the rose tapping the jar too much with the stick. The servants gulped as each tap makes the jar moved a bit near the edge of the table. "If the last pedal falls from this rose, we'd all doomed!"  
Marth and Roy quickly moves the table before Luffy ends up breaking the jar and rose with the stick making him toss it instead. He clears his throat as he said, "Now any questions?" No one asked any questions. Luffy smirked as he said, "Okay, you got your assignments. Half of you get to the West Wing, the other half to the East. As for the rest, come with me!"  
Everyone run off to do their assignments. Pikachu rushes off knocking Luffy down by mistake. Naruto, Crash Sonic, and Sakura help him up.  
"Darn rushing fools!" scowled Luffy angrily.  
"Aw, lighten up, Luffy." said Naruto with a smile.  
"We should let do nature takes its course." agreed Sonic.  
"We can all see that there's a spark between them." laughed Crash nodding.  
"True, but there is no harm in fanning the flames a little, is there?" Luffy said as he and the others walked over to the side of the fireplace. "Besides, if we are to be normal again, they got to fall in love by tonight!"  
Naruto sighs happily as he said, "Man, to be normal again."  
"Being myself again." sighed Crash in agreement.  
"Think what that means." Naruto then got on Luffy to switch the hands to 12:00. After he got off, the clock chimed. Luffy changed the time back as Naruto begins to sing.

Naruto: **_I'll be cooking again  
Be good-looking again_**

He smiles as he puts one arm around Coco and the other around Sakura who blushes.

_**With a beautiful girl on each arm  
When I'm normal again  
Only normal again**_

He goes to a mirror, breaths on it, and cleans it with his paws. He smiles at his own reflection.

_**Poised and polished  
And gleaming with charm**_

He goes to Sakura and hugs her, making her blush redder.

_**I'll be courting again  
Chic and sporting again**_

Crash then sings as well.

Crash: **_Which should cause several husbands alarm_**

Coming in, Coco and Spyro sings as they stood next to Sonic.

Coco: **_I'll hop down off the shelf_**

Crash and Naruto: **_And tout de suite, be myself_**

All: **_I can't wait to be normal again_**

In a bedroom, two wolves named Spike and Jimmy (Ape Escape) sings as they clean it up.

Spike and Jimmy: **_When we're normal again  
Only normal again  
When we're animals and things no more  
When we're normal again  
Only normal again_**

Knuckles watched as Rouge is in front of his dressing mirror singing happily.

Rouge: **_Aw, man. Won't it all be so swell?  
I'll wear lip stick and rouge  
And I won't be so huge_**

"Darn it, girl. You were never big." pointed out Knuckles as he came in.  
"So?" giggled Rouge. Knuckles tries to get something on top of the shelf as Rouge sings.

Rouge: **_But my friend will reach the top shelf  
I'll exude savoir faire  
I'll wear gowns, I'll have hair  
It's my prayer to be grown up again!_**

In the garbage, our favourite servants are in there singing.

Sonic and Luffy: **_When we're normal again  
Only normal again  
When the world once more starts making sense_**

Nearby, Naruto was cleaning up the minicycle up with the boy's help. Luffy came over with his own on his head as if he has a headache.

Luffy: **_I'll unwind for a change_**

Naruto: **_Really? That would be strange_**

This remark made Luffy a bit annoyed.

Luffy: **_Can I help it if I'm t-t-tense?_**

Of course, he calms down somewhat.

_**In a shack by the sea  
I'll sit back sipping tea  
Let my early retirement commence**_

With a smile, he threw a towel on Naruto, annoying the fox cub. After getting the towel off, he smirks evilly and wrapped it up.

_**Far from fools with ears full of wax  
I'll get down to brass tacks**_

Suddenly Luffy jumped in alarm as Naruto whipped Luffy with the towel sending him flying.

_**And RELAX!**_

All: **_When I'm normal again!_**

Some of the servants are in Goku's room, cleaning it up as they sing.

Servants: **_So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light in the room  
I can feel, I can tell  
Someone might break the spell  
Any day now...  
Shine up the brass on the door_**

Marth and Roy cleans the doorknob very nicely.

_**Alert the dust pail and broom**_

Rushing in, Sonic gets with of the dust via broom and a dust pail making sure not to missed any.

_**If it all goes as planned  
Our time may be at hand  
Any day now!**_

As servants rolled out the carpets, Sakura, and two girls named May the Torchic and Kari Kamiya the Gatoman goes to a window.

Sakura, May, and Kari: **_Open the shutters and let in some air_**

As they opened the window up, Crash was giving out instructions to Crunch and another servant named TK the Patamon.

Crash: **_Put these here and put those over there_**

Crunch and TK goes to do Crash asked as three servants swept some dust to a window.

Servants: **_Sweep up the years of sadness and tears and throw them away_**

Outside, the dust fell from the window and onto Luffy who is instructing more servants who had snow shovels. Luffy looks annoyed at the dust that fell on him.  
"Ugh. Don't we have trash cans?!" yelled Luffy annoyed.

Inside, Krillin and Yamcha are at work very happily

Servants: **_When we're normal again  
Only normal again  
When the girl finally sets us all free  
Cheeks will bloom up again  
We're assumin' again  
We'll resume our long-lost joie de vivre_**

In the armor room, Tien was very happily cleaning the armors as Pikachu rushes by happily.

Tien: **_We'll be playing again  
Holidaying again  
And we're praying it's A.S.A.P._**

Pikachu sees a Persian named Meowth nearby and yells as he chases after the thing. It runs away like its' your usual Meowth. They run into the ballroom leaving dirl behind them as they do.

All (except Pikachu and Meowth): **_When we cast off this pall  
And we'll stand straight and walk tall_**

Yamcha took Pikachu and Meowth out as they cleaned up the mess they have made.

_**And we're finally normal again!**_

In the library, the group and Goku were in there. Serena was reading a story to Goku as he watches her, with his eyes almost half opened.  
When she finishes, Serena closes the book. Goku sighs happily smiling.  
"Can you read it?" asked Goku anxiously.  
"Why don't you read it? You liked it." said Serena as she hands Goku the book.  
Goku was nervous however. "Uh, all right." He takes the book and opens it. He looks at the writing and groans. "On second thought, never mind."  
"Wait. You mean you've never learn to read?" asked Cloud surprised. For a Saiyan who lives in the castle seemingly all his life, he should have been able to read!  
"Well, I can read, but it was so long since the last time that...well..." Goku said chuckling sheepishly. "Let's say I may need a reminder."  
Serena giggled as she said, "Let me help." She turns to the pages back to the beginning and points. "Let's start here."  
Goku chuckles as he said, "All right." Then he begins to read, "Okay, 'twoe...'"  
Serena laughs as she said, "I think you mean 'two'."  
"Oh yeah. I knew that." Goku said as he sweatdrops. He begins to read once again, "'Two households...'"

Outside, Zidane and Tidus cleans the windows as the servants sings again.

Servants: **_We'll be dancing again!  
We'll be twirling again!  
We'll be whirling around with such ease_**

Luffy was in the garden making like a traffic cop but got knocked over by a servant rushing with a wheelbarrow with plants in it.

_**When we're normal again  
Only normal again  
We'll go waltzing thos old one-two-threes**_

As the servants planted the plants, Kari trims the bush plants with her claws so they can looked like various animals.

_**We'll be floating again  
We'll be gliding again  
Stepping, striding  
As fine as you please**_

Once the yard work is done, Luffy puts in the final touch: a "Do Not Step On The Grass Under Penalty Of Chores" sign on it. Naruto turns a valve on nearby turning on the fountain.

_**Like an normal person always does**_

Luffy goes to another valve, turned that one on, turning on another fountain.

_**I'll be bigger and wise**_

Everyone but Rouge and Knuckles are in front of the fountain as they reached the last part of the sing.

_**On that glorious day  
We'll shout hip-hip-hooray  
And we're normal**_

Up on a seventh story window, Rouge came out onto the balcony behind Knuckles.

Rouge: **_AGAIN!_**

As Rouge sings happily, Knuckles fell off the balcony in fright and towards a fountain below. The others sees him coming and makes a run for it. Of course, Naruto and Luffy ram into each other as they try to make their get away. It's too late for them to get farther however as Knuckles slams right into the fountain sending water flying everywhere right on everyone.  
A pause, then everyone laughs. Well, almost everyone.  
"Next time, lock that balcony window." groaned Luffy all wet.

The time for the big moment is almost here. Marth and Roy are cleaning their master up in a tub. As they shrub his back, Naruto walks into the room.  
"Tonight is the night." said Naruto anxiously as Marth dumps water all over Goku rinsing him off.  
"Not sure if I can do this." said Goku nervously.  
"Don't be worried now." said Naruto as he points to the rose under a jar nearby. "You got to be bold and daring!"  
"Okay. I think I got it. Bold and daring."  
Roy signalling that he's done. Goku shakes himself off like a wet dog, causing his fur to stick up. Soon Naruto, Marth and Roy got all wet. Naruto uses a towel to dry himself off as Goku got out of the tub and dries himself off with his own towel. As Goku goes over to a mirror, he sat down.  
"Think of it. Music, romantic candlelight, which I'll provide," Naruto explained to his master. The thought entered the Saiyan's mind who smiles. "And the time is right, you should confess your love to her."  
"Yeah. I'll..." But Goku shook his head as he signs. "No, I can't."  
"But you liked her, do you?" Naruto pointed out as Marth begins to groom Goku.  
"More than anything in the world!"  
"Then tell her." Marth soon finishes up and stands back making a 'ta-da' gesture. Roxas smiles as he said, "There! You look so...so..."  
Naruto, looking at Goku, frowns as he tries to think up what to say. Of course, his master has beaten him to it.  
"Stupid." groans Goku and it's all because he has hairlocks and a bow in his hair. He looks ridiculous.  
"No, no. That isn't what I'm thinking of!" Naruto said quickly as Marth and Roy went back to work, grooming Goku the right way next time around.  
Luffy then came into the room, clearing his throat and smiles as he bowed.  
"Your lady awaits," Luffy said with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9: Tale As Old As Time**

A while later, the ballroom is beautiful and decorated. Serena came to one staircase, as her friends see her off smiling on, the left side, but waits there. She is wearing a golden ball dress. She looks at the other stairs and sees Goku there with Naruto next to him. Goku is wearing red royal robes and the back of his hair is in a ponytail.  
"Go on." urged Naruto. Goku nods and clears his throat as he walks down the steps with Serena going down the other. When they got to the bottom and in front of each other, they bowed down as they smiled. Then, in arm in arm, they walked down the final steps. Coco and Crash were on one side of the staircase with Sonic and Spyro looking on, all of them were smiling. Coco then begins to sing.

Coco: **_Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends unexpectedly._**

In the dining room, Goku and Serena were singing as Marth plays the violin. Crash then begins to sing.

Crash: **_Just a little change_**

With a smile, Serena made a gesture meaning she wants Goku to dance with her.

_**Small to say the least  
Both a little scared**_

Smiling, the two made their way to the ballroom.

_**Neither one prepared,**_

Crash and Coco: **_Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan._**

Serena smiles as she gets ready to dance with Goku who looks nervously.

_**Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise**_

Goku and Serena danced very romantically. With a smile, Goku looks over at Luffy and Naruto who smiles in approval.

_**Ever as before, ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise**_

With more confidence, Goku resumes dancing with Serena as Coco continues to sing.

Coco: **_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song_**

Coco and Crash: **_Bittersweet and strange,  
Finding you can change, learning you were wrong_**

Crash: **_Certain as the sun_**

As Crash sings, Serena smiles lovingly as she puts her head on Goku's chest.

_**Rising in the east**_

Cpcp: **_Tale as old as time,_**

Luffy and Naruto smiles excited as they give their master two thumbs up each.

_**Song as old as rhyme,**_

Both: **_Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan_**

Naruto flips a switch to turn the lights down.

Coco: **_Tale as old as time,_**

Crash: **_Song as old as rhyme,_**

Both: **_Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan_**

A pair of double doors opened up as the song ends. Goku and Serena went outside through them.  
Smiling, Crash and Sonic looked at the yawning Coco and Spyro. Sonic said, "Crash, its pass Coco and Spyro's bedtime. Off to bed with them."  
Crash agreed and patted their heads and kissed his younger sister "Good night."  
Coco and Spyro went off to bed. The two looked through the doors smiling as he does so.

Outside on the balcony, the two dancers looked out at the stars very happily.  
"So, Serena...are you happy here?" Goku asked. "With me?"  
"I guess so." Serena said as she looks at the night sky. Goku suddenly became concern when he notices a sad look on her face.  
"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked.  
Serena sighs as she said, "I liked it here with you but...I miss my uncle Mario a lot. I wish I can see him again. But that's impossible."  
Goku looks sad as Serena looks down. Then he realizes something and smiles, "Say, I think I have an idea."

Back in the West Wing, joined by Serena's friends, Goku picks up his magic mirror and shows it to Serena.  
"What kind of toy is that?" Ash asked looking at the magic mirror.  
"It's how I found you guys before. This is a magic mirror, which has the power to show you anything, including those you wish to see. Just ask it."  
Serena nods nervously as she takes the mirror. She said, "Okay...I wish to see uncle Mario."  
The magic mirror flashes as it did before and it soon shows an image, making Serena and her friends gasped. In it is Mario in the forest falling to his knees coughing.  
"Oh man! It's Mario!" groaned Cloud as the image clears up.  
"He is sick! He must have got something trying to come over here. I know it!" Link exclaimed in concern.  
As Goku looks concerned, Serena said, "He could be dying anytime soon and he's alone with no one to help him!"  
"We got to do something." Sora yelled.  
Looking at the rose, which still has 3 pedals attached to it, Goku sigh as he said, "Then you all must go to him."  
"Huh? But I thought..." Roxas begins to say.  
"You are no longer my prisoners."  
Serena looks stunned. "You mean...we're free?" Goku nodded sadly.  
"Well, I guess we better go and find Mario before he freezes to death." said Cloud said. The others nods.  
As Serena and her friends prepare to leave, Serena realizes she still has the magic mirror. She turns back to Ash and is about to hand it back until he stopped her.  
"No, take it. That way, you can always look back and remember me." said Goku sadly.  
Serena sighed and said, "Thank you for knowing how much my uncle needs us." She then hugs him and said, "We'd miss ya."  
Serena and her friends then make their leave. Luffy came in happily, unaware of what just happened.  
"Good work, Goku." said Luffy smiling walks up to Ash, whose back is to them. "I got to admit. I have my doubts but you prove me wrong."  
"I let her go." Goku responded sadly.  
"Of course, you let her..." Luffy suddenly stopped and looks alarmed as he realized what Goku just said. "Huh?! You let her go?! As in allowing her, including her friends, to leave the castle?! But...but why?"  
"Because...I love her." said Goku sadly.  
Luffy nods in understanding and sadness, eyes with tears in them. "I see. I better let everyone else know about this."  
As the two left the room in sadness, Goku sighs sadly. Remembering what he did, he begins to sing.

Goku: **_No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore  
If she can't love me  
No hope she would do so  
No dream to pursue  
So I look to myself  
Despise all the things I see  
For I know that she cannot set me free  
Let the world be done with me_**

In the library...  
"HE DID WHAT?!" yelled Naruto, Crash, Sonic, Coco, Spyro and Sakura, and some of the servants in shock as Luffy told them what happened.  
"Yes. It's true. I can't believe it, but its true." said Luffy with a sigh.  
"You mean she's leaving?" asked Spyro sadly.  
"This can't be! He was so close!" groaned Naruto in disbelief.  
Crash sighs as she said, "After all this time, he has finally learned to love."  
Naruto widen his eyes in hope as he said, "Of course! He loves her! That got to break the spell, right?"  
"No, no, Naruto." sighs Crash sadly. "She got to love him in return."  
Unknown to the group, Coco sneak away, looking behind him as he goes out after Serena and her friends. No one saw her leave.  
"And now...it's too late." sighs Luffy, giving up once more.

Goku watches Serena and her friends leave with Luigi on the minicycle in hopes to find Mario before it's too late.  
Believing he will never see her again, Goku did what he can: he roared as if his heart was broken.  
Serena and her friends will never forget that roar as long as they lived.

"Uncle Mario! Uncle Mario, where are you?" asked Serena as she and her friends looked around in the forest for him.  
"Man, if he dies, I'd never forgive myself." groaned Luigi.  
"Why? You didn't do anything wrong." Roxas pointed out.  
"But I'm the one who made him get lost to begin with!"  
Cloud looks and gasped. She points, "There he is!"  
The whole gang has finally found Mario lying face first in the snow.  
"Oh my gosh. Guys, help me get him in the minicycle!" exclaimed Serena in horror as she and the others get off the minicycle to go to Mario's aid.

The gang finally returned to Serena and Mario's home. Once they arrived, they lifted Mario up and begin taking him into the house.  
Unknown to any of them, a snowman next to the porch was shivering like mad. When he sees them going inside, it crumbled to reveal a very cold Nappa. It was a long time waiting for them to return but it was worth it.  
"Good. They're back. I gotta get Turles." said Nappa as he rushes to fetch Turles...and the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10: Kill Kakarot**

Mario groans a bit as he closely open his eyes. As he did, he sees a familiar face he thought he would never see again.  
"Serena?" asked Mario slowly.  
"It's okay, uncle Mario, I'm here." said Serena softly as her friends watch on.  
"You musta been in the forest for days." Ash said in concern  
Now fully awake, Mario smiles widely as he hugs his niece, "Serena! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
"I missed you too, uncle." said Serena with a sigh.  
Letting go, Mario looks concerned. "But that Saiyan monster...how did you escaped?"  
"We didn't, sir. He let us go." explained Cloud.  
"That horrible thing?"  
"Well he was horrible at first but he's changed now." Link explained.  
"Yes. You coulda see him. He was..." Serena was interrupted when she hears a noise. She and the others turned and saw Serena's bag shaking. Suddenly it opened up and the magic mirror came sliding out. A flash appeared and so did a familiar figure looking dizzy. She recovers and smiles.  
"Hello!" said Coco waving happily.  
"Coco?" asked Sora surprised as she comes over.  
"Well, what do you know? A stowaway." giggled Serena happily.  
"Hello little girl! Didn't think I'd see you again." said Mario smiling.  
"But how did you get in there?" asked Roxas puzzled.  
Coco holds up a device on one of his wrists, "It's a shrinking device. My twin brother Tails made me one. I shrunk myself so I can stowaway in Serena's backpack."  
"Oh I see." Ash said smiling.  
In concern, Coco turns to Serena and asked, "Serena, why did you leave? Don't you like us anymore?"  
Serena sighs as she said, "It's not that, Coco. I like you all. It's just..."  
A knock on the door interrupts her now.  
"Now who is that?" Link asked puzzled.  
Serena goes to the door and opens there. She is surprised to see Broly standing outside.  
"Oh, mister Broly! May we help you?" asked Serena, surprised to see the town's judge.  
Broly smiles wickedly as he said, "Hello. Is your uncle Mario home?"  
"Well, yes."  
"Good. I have come to collect him."  
"Say what?" asked Roxas surprised as he and the others came over to see what's going on.  
"What is this?" Luigi demanded.  
Broly smirked as he steps aside. He said, "Don't worry. We'd take good care of him."  
Behind the judge is your typical angry mob standing next to a truck with familiar words on it: "House of Loons".  
Serena gasped in horror and exclaimed, "No! My uncle Mario is not crazy! How many times do I have to insist on this?!"  
"Then tell us why he's raving like a nutcase!" shouted Nappa making the crowd yelled in agreement. Near the porch, Turles was standing crossing his arms as he smirks evilly.  
Broly's men, Sephiroth, Ganondorf, Bowser and Kazuya Mishima comes out of the truck.  
"Wait! We can't let you take him!" protested Sora.  
Mario appeared, confused. "Serena?"  
"There's the nutcase! Hey Mario, How big was this beast?" mocked Nappa laughing.  
"Well...I think he was big, about human sized!" Mario exclaimed. This resulted in the mob laughing and pointing at Mario. "But it's true!"  
"Take him away." Broly ordered as Ganondorf and Sephiroth grabs Mario.  
"Let me go!" cried out Mario as the two dragged him over to the truck.  
"No, stop! We won't let you take him!" Serena cried out, grabbing Broly's arm. But he got out of her grip and walked off.  
"He's telling the truth! We all saw him!" protested Link.  
"Yeah. I was in the tavern when Mario first mentioned the Saiyan and even I saw him!" agreed Ash.  
"How should you know? You are friends of a niece of a mad man." sneer Bowser in the crowd.  
Serena looks like she's about to lose hope. Then Turles appeared and put his hand on her shoulder.  
"There, there, Serena. Poor you, shame about your uncle," Turles said smiling secretly.  
"Turles, I know you're a creep and all but even you of all people know Mario is not crazy." Sora said to Turles.  
"You got to do something. If you have any respect for me at all, help me!" Serena begged.  
Turles thinks of this and smirks. This is the chance he was looking for.  
"Tell you what: I'd clear this whole misunderstanding up." Turles said with a smile.  
"Oh thank you."  
"If..."  
"If what?" Cloud asked. He and the others are concerned about the 'if' part.  
"If Serena here marries me." Turles said smirking at Serena.  
Serena and her friends gasped.  
'So this is what he was planning!' thought Ash in horror.  
"What?" exclaimed Serena in disgust.  
"You know what to do. Just say it." said Turles with a smile.  
"Never, you jerk!" yelled Serena.  
"Whatever." said Turles with a shrug as he walks away.  
"You creep, Turles! This was your plan wasn't it?! You bribed Broly to lock Mario up unless Serena marries you!" yelled Cloud angrily.  
"You are crazy!" Link agrees angrily.  
"If Serena cares for her uncle at all, despite all his crazy ravings about some Saiyan in the forest, she has to give in eventually." Turles explained evilly.  
"My uncle is not crazy!" At this time, Serena has run back into the house and came out holding the magic mirror Goku has given her. As everyone looked at her, she continued, "And I can prove it!" She then said to the mirror, "Show me Goku!"  
The mirror flashed once more then Serena holds up the magic mirror. The crowd gasped as they see a sad Goku in the image.  
"See? I told you so! There's the Super Saiyan 4 thing. I tried to tell you but you won't listen!" said Mario in triumph as Ganondorf and Sephiroth let him go in shock.

"Kakarot!!!" Broly, Turles, Vegeta and the other Saiyans gasped recognising Goku.  
"Is he dangerous?" asked Ami in concern.  
"Heck no! Sure he looks horrible looking but he couldn't hurt a fly. He's too gentle and kind." Ash explained.  
"He is our friend." Serena said as she sighs happily as she looks at Goku's image.  
Turles frowns deeply as he looks at Serena's emotional face. He walks up and said angrily, "If I didn't know any better, I say you have feelings for this monster."  
"He's no monster, Turles, you are!" Serena yelled at Turles angrily.  
Turles was furious. She knows what Serena's feeling, he can tell.  
'She is in love with Kakarot! I am losing the one I wanted to marry to a Super Saiyan 4! Well, if I can't have her, then either would Kakarot!' thought Turles in fury. He then seizes the magic mirror and yelled out, "She and her friends are crazier than Mario! They think this Saiyan is their friend?! I have been everywhere and I know what Super Saiyans 4 can do! This thing could come to the village and make off with your kids!"  
The crowd gasped. Luigi exclaimed, "What?!"  
"He will come get them in the night!"  
"No! Turles' lying!" Cloud shouted in horror.  
"Yeah everyone! Don't believe him!" shouted Link. But it's too late as the crowd's fear becomes to overcome them as they seem to only be hearing Turles' voice.  
"We're not going to be safe until his head is cut off and mounted on my wall! I say we KILL Kakarot the Super Saiyan 4!" shouted Turles angrily. Everyone shouted out in agreement as Cooler begins to sing.

Cooler: **_We're not safe until he's dead_**

Demyx: **_He'll come stalking us at night!_**

Kairi: **_Set to sacrifice our children to his monstrous appetite!_**

Anakin (the evil one) puts his hand on his wife Padme's shoulder.

Anakin (the evil one): **_He'll wreak havoc on our village  
If we let him wander free_**

Turles then takes a torch from Raditz as he shouted.

Turles: **_So it's time to take some action, boys  
It's time to follow me!_**

Turles throws the torch in a nearby haystack, setting it on fire making the crowd cheers. Turles then pranced around it warning of the 'dangers' of the 'horrible' Goku.

_**Through the mist, through the woods  
Through the darkness and the shadows  
It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride. **_

_**Say a prayer, then we're there  
At the drawbridge of a castle,  
And there's something truly terrible inside.**_

As he sings, Turles chases around Koga like a monster. He finally caught Nappa and shows his sidekick Goku's image once more exaggerating a lot.

_**It's a Saiyan,  
He's got fangs, razor sharp ones  
Massive claws from a human hand,  
Killer claws for the feast, man **_

_**Hear him roar, see him foam,  
But we're not coming home,  
'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill Kakarot!**_

Serena suddenly runs forward and kicks Turles in the side, yelling, "I won't let you do this!"  
Furiously, he grabs Serena by the arm saying, "If you aren't with us, then you're against us!" Yelling at some of his men and the officer, he said, "Bring the old man and his friends!""  
"Hey let her go!" yelled Link called but Ganondorf grabbed him as Sephiroth grabbed Cloud, Team Rocket grabbed Ash and Organisation 13 grabbed Sora and Roxas.  
Nappa and Raditz opens the cellar doors, allowing Bowser and Mewtwo to throw Mario in the cellar who yelled, "Let me go!"  
"We can't allow them to warn Kakarot!" yelled Turles as he throws Serena in the cellar. Ganondorf, Team Rocket, Sephiroth and Organisation 13 throws Serena's friends in the cellar. Turles then closes the cellar doors and locked them.  
"Let us out!" yelled Serena as she slams into the doors trying to open them without success.  
"We will get rid of that Super Saiyan 4 and save our village! Who's with me," Turles yelled towards the crowd.  
Nappa, Raditz, Vegeta, Cooler, Demyx, Anakin (the evil one), Sephiroth, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mewtwo, Team Rocket and a couple minor baddies yelled out 'I am' from the crowd. Coco looked on in shock inside the house, as the town people begin to sing.

Crowd: **_Light your torch, mount your horse!_**

Turles then puts on his scouter on as he sings.

Turles: **_Screw your courage to the sticking place_**

Crowd: **_We're counting on Turles to lead the way!_**

As they sing, Turles leads the angry mob through the woods towards the village. Turles is going to use the magic mirror to help him and the mob find the castle.

_**Through a mist, to a wood,  
Where within a haunted castle,  
Something's lurking that you don't see every day!**_

As the mob walks through the village, those who aren't going bid them good luck.

_**It's a Saiyan,  
One as tall as a mountain!  
We won't rest  
'Til he's good and deceased! **_

_**Sally forth, tally ho,  
Grab your sword, grab your bow  
Praise the Lord and here we go!**_

"Once we get to the castle, we will take it over and bring back his head!" yelled Turles angrily. 'Once Kakarot is dead, Serena should be as good as mine.'

Back in the cellar, Serena and her friends try to look for another way out of the cellar.  
"I got to warn Goku! Oh this is my fault!" groaned Serena then she turned to the others. "Guys, uncle, what are we going to do?"  
"Now, now. We could think of something." said Mario in concern calming his niece down.  
"Darn that Turles! He even got Sephiroth working for him! I'm going to kill him!" exclaimed Cloud angrily.  
"Isn't there another way out of here?" asked Ash.  
"Unfortunately, Mario didn't think of putting in another cellar door." said Link with a sigh. "We're struck down here."  
Coco watched through the cellar window from outside very sadly. She got to do something but what?  
Coco turned and saw something that made her eyes widen in excitement.  
It's Mario's invention still left on the hilltop by Serena and her friends.  
"All right!" said Coco excited as she runs over to it.

Meanwhile, the typical angry mob walks through the forest to Goku's castle as they continue singing.

Mob: **_We don't like, what we don't  
Understand, it frankly scares us  
And this monster is mysterious at least! _**

_**Bring your guns, bring your knives,  
Save your children and your wives,  
We'll save our village and our lives,**_

They then go to a tree and cut it down. Picking it up, they carried it as they make their way to the castle once more.

_**We'll kill Kakarot!**_

Lightning flashes.

Back in the library in the castle, the gang there is still feeling down about what happened. Crash watches Luffy pacing back and forth in frustration.  
"I knew it all this time! We were faucet heads to let our hopes up!" groaned Luffy.  
"Perhaps you're right." said Naruto with a sad sigh. "Maybe she shouldn't have come in the first place."  
"Naruto, how can you say that?" asked Sakura, shocked at what Naruto just said.  
Spyro come in and asked, "Hey, anyone seen Coco?"  
"Pika pika!" Pikachu saw something out a nearby window that made him yelled out in concern.  
"What's wrong, Pikachu?" said Crash puzzled.  
"What, could it be?" Naruto asked, his eyes widen in hope.  
"Could Serena be back?" asked Sakura hopeful as well.  
The group goes to a window smiling excited. But when they looked out however, they saw to their horror that it is neither Serena nor her friends. It's the mob.  
"Holy ninja soup! Intruders!" yelled Naruto in shock as he sees them.  
"Your typical angry mob!" agreed Crash alarmed.  
Sonic sees Turles in front holding a familiar object. "And they got the magic mirror! They must have used that to find the castle!"  
Thinking quickly, Luffy shouted out orders, "Warn master Goku!" As he continued to do so, he is unaware that the others are running out of the room while Naruto and Crash heads to the West Wing to warned Goku. "If they want a fight, then we'd give it to them! Who's with me?"  
Hearing a door close, he turns and sees everyone gone. He groans. "Great."

Outside, it was raining hard but the mob's focus is on one thing right now.  
"Take what you can get but I want to kill Kakarot myself!" roared Turles as he and the mob goes on.

Inside the castle, the servants rub downstairs to the main doors singing and planning, if necessary, to do battle with the mob.

Servants: **_Hearts ablaze, banners high!  
We go marching into battle,  
Unafraid, although the danger just increased!_**

Outside, the mob is carrying their tree towards the doors, intending on using it.

Mob: **_Raise the flag, sing the song  
Here we come, we're fifty strong  
And fifty guys can't be wrong,  
Let's kill Kakarot!_**

Back inside the castle, Crash and Sonic goes into the West Wing where Goku, in his usual outfit (the yellow pants and shirtless), is at staring outside the window sadly.  
"Excuse us, master Goku?" said Sonic.  
"Leave me in peace. I don't want to be disturbed." Goku said with a sad sigh.  
"But Master Goku, we and the castle are under attack!" Crash cried out in a panic.

Outside, the mob is bashing the doors with their tree shouting out 'Kill Kakarot' two times.

At the main doors, the servants kept blocking the doors but the intruders is almost getting their way in.  
"Oh man, this is not working." groaned Naruto in concern.  
"Naruto, isn't there anything we could do?" asked Sakura worried.  
Naruto pauses to think. Then he smiles getting an idea. "Hey! I know! Believe it!"

"Kill Kakarot, Kill Kakarot!" shouted the angry mob as they continued bashing at the doors. They are almost opening them.

Goku looks at the rose back in the West Wing as Crash and Sonic tried to talk to him.  
"We got to do something, master Goku." said Crash worried.  
"Does it matter anymore?" Goku sighs sadly. Without Serena, there is no more reason for him to do anything, let alone lived. After his years of cruelness before Serena's arrival, he has this coming for a long time. "Just let them come. I don't care anymore."

Outside, the mob is almost getting the doors opened.  
"Kill Kakarot! Kill Kakarot! Kill Kakarot!!" yelled the mob repeatedly as they continue bashing the doors with the tree.  
Finally the doors gave way and they barged right into the castle.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11: Rumble in the Castle**

As the mob stormed into the castle, all they could find is a dark and empty foyer. What they don't know, as the mob walks in, that some familiar heroes are hiding behind random objects ready to strike. The good guys poked their heads out as some of the villagers walked by curiously and in caution.  
Suddenly Naruto jumped out and yelled, "NOW!"  
The lights got turned on and the servants jumped out. The villagers suddenly find themselves attacked by a bunch of animals and weird objects.  
Spyro growled as he punched and kicked Cooler making the evil tyrant yelped in pain. Spyro then grabs Cooler and throws him out the doors.  
"And stay out!" snarled Spyro.  
Meanwhile, Yamcha flies in and punches Bowser in the stomach while Krillin threw water balloons on Mewtwo, getting him all wet.  
During the battle, Turles slipped by the servants and head upstairs looking for the object he came to killed: Goku.

Back at Serena's home, Coco has got Mario's invention started.  
"All right!" cheered the female bandicoot as he got in the seat and pulled a string, making a whistle blow.  
"Let's go!" exclaimed Coco as he drove the thing towards the cellar doors.  
"What in the world?" asked Mario surprised when he heard a familiar whistle. He and the whole gang looked out the window and look alarmed as they saw something heading towards the cellar doors!  
"Everyone, down!" yelled Cloud as he and everyone else dove for cover. Mario's device cut the cellar doors to pieces and fell right through, making an explosion.  
As everyone got out of their hiding spots, Coco was hanging upside down on a string.  
"This is so cool! You gotta try this thing!" Tails said with a smile.  
"Tails, good work!" Ash said smiling.  
"Right now we have to help Goku." Serena said.

The battle resumed at the castle. The Pokemon were throwing food at Demyx who is blocking each shot with his sitar.  
"Time for the water to dance." sneered Demyx as he is about to make a song.  
"Hold it up there, Elvis wannabe!" Demyx looks up to see Crash and Sonic standing near a cauldron filled with boiling hot tea.  
"Now!" yelled Crash as he and his friends dumped cauldron and cups of tea right onto Demyx.  
"Ouch! Ooh!" yelled Demyx burning in pain as he runs off. Crash and Sonic gave each other a high five.  
Grabbing a sword, a shield, and two magic staffs, Marth, Roy, Tien and Knuckles clashed weapons with Sephiroth and Ganondorf.

Upstairs, Turles kicks a door opened and looks in. Seeing no trace of Super Saiyan 4 Goku, he continues on.

The heroes and Broly's men still battled until Marth and Roy managed to trip Team Rocket and Mewtwo sending them flying into another room. There, Sakura, Rouge, May, and Kari wasted no time and do a makeover on all of the bad guys.  
Later, Team Rocket and Mewtwo came out of the room running in horror. They now looked like ugly looking girls in dumb looking clothing.  
Meanwhile, Naruto backs away in fear as Nappa, smirking evilly, held a torch towards him, planning on burning him alive. What the sidekick didn't know though that Luffy has got to the top of the stairs wearing a hat like Napoleon's and blue clothes. Seeing Nappa, he rode down the stairs' banister very fast holding a spiked beetle in front of him. At the bottom he jumped and landed near Nappa spiking the Saiyan's butt with spiked beetle's spike end! This cause Nappa to jumped up holding his butt screaming in pain.

Out in the forest, Serena, Mario, Coco, their friends, and Luigi are in the motorcycle (a lot of them surprisingly) as they quickly make their way back to the castle.  
'Please hold on, Goku.' thought Serena worried.

Back in the castle, Bowser laughs evilly as he pulls on Sakura's fur making her scream. Naruto sees this, gasps, and looks angrily.  
"No one does that to Sakura!" yelled Naruto as he runs forward. Suddenly he doubled himself and then attacked him from behind.  
He plunged his claw on his butt and sent Bowser flying.  
"OUCH!" screamed Bowser as he runs off and letting go of Sakura. Smiling, Naruto quickly catches the female fox in his paws. The two smiles at each other and blushed.  
Nappa and some of the other villagers meanwhile chase Pikachu right into the kitchen where they have the Raikou corner.  
"We got ya now, you freak." Said Nappa evilly as he and the other villagers approached menacingly.  
Suddenly the drawers opened up making sharp objects appeared out of them. The stove is turned on and Shadow was there and laughing madly like some sort of evil Sith.  
Nappa and the other villagers screamed in horror and ran off. With too many odds against them, the villagers quickly evaded the castle and run off into the night towards the safely of the village.  
Inside the castle, the servants cheered as they leave.  
On the porch, Luffy yelled at the retreating villagers, "And stay out if you know what's good for you!"  
Naruto runs up and hugs Luffy, making the monkey annoyed at this. But he decides to ignore it for now since they rid the castle of the intruders.  
What they don't know, though, is there is still one intruder inside the castle, out to kill Goku...


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12: A Test Of Love**

Upstairs, Turles was searching all over the place for Goku. Either he doesn't know that his minions has been defeated or he doesn't care they were defeated. His focus is still on finding Goku and killing him.  
He soon found what he's looking for in the West Wing. Goku was sitting on a bench looking down sadly. A red cloak on him. The rose itself is down to its last two pedals.  
"There you are, Kakarot." said Turles evilly as he made a ring KI called Kill Driver. Goku looks up sadly but made no attempt to defend himself. Instead he just looked away.  
Not wasting time, Turles fires his Kill Driver at Goku's back making him roar in pain. With an evil smirk, Turles charges and pushes Goku out the nearby window, smashing it, sending the two on the balcony.  
Outside, Goku tries to get up but Turles kicked him like mad. Soon, Goku finds himself near the edge as Turles walks up.  
"What's the matter, Kakarot? Why don't ya fight back?" mocked Turles. He chuckles evilly as he said, "What? Are you too soft-hearted to do so? Coward!"  
Goku sighs as he thought, 'What's the use in fighting back? Without Serena, I am useless. I may as well let him killed me.'  
"Normally I just use this attack in many occasions. But in your case, Super Saiyan 4, they can make an exception!" said Turles held his hand at Goku who just laid there. He is about to use his ki blast when...  
"No!"  
Goku's eyes widen in surprise. He looks down and saw something that gave him hope: it's Serena on the motorcycle, the Mario Bros, and her friends are next to it.  
"Serena!" said Goku happily.  
"Turles! Don't do it!" yelled Sora.  
"He's defenseless, leave him alone!" Roxas agreed.  
Turles was about to fire but suddenly without warning Goku grabbed his hand and kicks him away with the villain still holding it. Shocked that Goku has suddenly regains his strength, he recovers enough as he faces an angry Goku growling fiercely at him.  
'Turles invaded my home and tried to kill me. Now it's payback.' thought Goku as he gets ready to do battle.

On the bridge, Serena got out of the motorcycle saying to Mario and Luigi, "My friends and I are going up there. Luigi, you stay with uncle Mario."  
"Right, Serena." said Luigi nodding as Serena, Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas and Ash runs to the doors, getting them open.  
"Be careful, you six!" called out Mario in concern.

On the roof, Turles fires blast to blast at Goku but the Saiyan hero kept dodging. Turles slipped at one time. Goku saw a chance and he lunged at him roaring.

On the stairs, Serena and her friends run up them, hoping to get to the roof and help Goku before something happens. Her friends got their weapons out.  
"If Turles kills Goku, I'm going to kill that creep myself!" snarled Cloud angrily.  
"Me too but first I will break every bone in his body!" agreed Link.

On the roof, Turles managed to kick Goku off of him. After getting back up, he sees something that he presumed was Goku and shot the Kill Driver at it, destroying it. But to his annoyance, it was only a gargoyle he just blasted at.  
"Come on and fight, you Saiyan coward!" exclaimed Turles as he walked around looking for Goku. "Tell me, Kakarot, were you in love with her?! What makes you think she would want a freak like you, when she could have someone like me?!"  
Goku was hiding in the shadows. Hearing enough of what the evil Saiyan is saying, he snuck behind Turles. Before he could pounce, Turles quickly turned and fires a KI Blast at him making him dodged. Turles went back to firing KI blasts that Goku kept on dodging.  
"It's over, Kakarot! Serena is MINE!!!!" Turles roared furiously.  
Enraged at this, Goku snapped at him sounding like he's saying 'mine' and knocks him back, making Turles fall in the progress. Soon the Super Saiyan 4 grabs Turles by the neck and held him over the mansion's edge. Turles looked down and gulped. If Goku dropped him, he will be send to his doom in seconds.  
"Hey, come on! I didn't mean to do this!" yelped Turles in a cowardly way. "I was only doing this because I was jealous, honest! Don't kill me! I'd do anything!!!"  
Lighting flashes, showing Goku with his furious look. He looks angry enough to actually let Turles fall. But then his look of fury turned to a look of compassion.  
'No. I woulda killed him if I was my old self but I am not like that anymore. I am not a killer.' thought Goku. Instead of letting him go, he set Turles down on the roof gently. Then he growled in his face, "Get out and never come back, Turles."  
With that, he let his enemy go.  
A voice rang out like an angel, "Goku!"  
Goku turned and sees something on the balcony: Serena and her friends looking at him.  
"Serena?" said Goku smiling. Forgetting Turles, he climbs up the side of the roof and headed towards the balcony.  
Turles looks down and is furious. Then he sees something in his hand that made him smirked.  
'I am not done yet.' thought the evil Saiyan evilly.

Once Goku got almost to the balcony, he said softly, "Serena?"  
Serena held out her hand and Goku takes it to allow Serena to pull him up.  
Goku smiles as he said, "You came back. Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas, Ash. You too."  
Serena smiles, soon the two looked each other in the eyes passionately. The others looked on smiling, happy for the two.  
Suddenly, Goku roars as if something has ripped through his back and into him. Serena and her friends gasped in horror then looked past him. Sure enough, there is Turles with a look of insanity on his face plunging a knife deep in Goku's back.  
"You shouldn't have let me lived, Kakarot!" yelled Turles madly.  
Suddenly Goku whacks at Turles making him lose his balance. He waves his arms and try to gain balance, but it was no use.  
"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE!!!!!" yelled Turles as he finally fell off. Goku would have fell too if Serena and her friends hasn't caught him in time.  
Turles, the one that no one is said to be better than, fell screaming unable to stop his fate. With one scream "KAKAROT!!!!!" and soon he disappeared. The evil Saiyan is gone forever.

Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas and Ash looked as they saw Turles falling to his death while Serena has gotten the now fatally wounded Goku over the railing of the balcony.  
"Man, that fall would kill him." remarked Ash.  
"Tell me about it." agreed Cloud, not sorry for Turles' death.  
"At least we won't hear about him bragging about himself anymore." said Sora with a smile.  
"You go, Sora." said Roxas putting his arm around him as he smiles at Sora. Then Link tapped them on the shoulder and he and the others looked sad as they see Serena standing over the fatally wounded Goku.  
Naruto, Luffy, Crash and Sonic came to the window in concern. They looked shocked as they saw their fallen master, Goku. Crash, Sonic, Naruto and Luffy's eyes widen as far as they can be.  
As Serena laid Goku on his back on the balcony, she put her hand on his face gently. Goku opens his eyes halfway and smiles as he saw Serena.  
"You...you came back." Goku struggled to say.  
"Of course, I did. My friends and I did." Serena said, trying to keep from crying. "I wouldn't want them to..."  
"Aw man, Turles got ya good." groaned Link noting the fatal wound.  
Serena cries and said sadly, "It's all my fault! If only I would have got here sooner, you wouldn't suffer like this!"  
"Perhaps...perhaps...perhaps it's for the best." said Goku, gasping with pain.  
"Come on, don't say that. You would be all right." Ash said, tears in his eyes. Cloud, Link, Sora and Roxas are crying too.  
"They're right. We're together now. Everything will be all right." said Serena as Goku coughed a bit.  
"One good thing though..." said Goku weakly as he smiles and put his hand on Serena's cheek. "At least...I get...to see you...one more time."  
Serena smiles as a tear rolled down her face. Suddenly she feels Goku's hand dropping and sees Goku laid down as he closes his eyes.  
Serena and her friends gasped shocked. They couldn't believe what has happened. Sora, Roxas and Ash cried as Cloud and Link confronted them.  
"No. No, please! Don't leave me, Goku!" said Serena. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Then she buried her face in Goku's hairy chest and sobbed. "I love you."  
After Serena said this, back inside the West Wing, the last pedal from the rose fell onto the table. Luffy, Naruto, Crash and Sonic watched this happened and sighs sadly. The four looked away as Luffy bowed his head, Naruto's eyes are filled with tears and he puts his paws over his eyes. Crash shed a tear while Sonic puts his hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him like a friend.  
They didn't want to believe it but it's true. Not only did they lose their master and friend, they lost their only hope of becoming normal again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13: A Restored Goku**

All was quiet except for Serena's crying. Her friends turn to leave so to leave Serena alone.  
As the former Sailor Moon continued crying in the lifeless Goku's hairy chest, something amazing happened. The rain begins to sparkle and Goku is suddenly covered by fog. Serena stops crying and backed in amazement as Goku is being lifted into the air like magic. Her friends turned back and looked surprised at this.  
From the window, Luffy, Naruto, Crash and Sonic stops grieving and looked on in awe.  
"W…What is this? What's going on?" Sora asked.  
As Goku floated in mid-air, his cloak wrapped around him and suddenly his arm looses his fur revealing a muscular skin arm and his tail disappears. The hood of Goku's cloak came up covering his entire hand. Soon the whole body glow and in a flash, someone appears to have taken Goku's place inside the cloak as it lay back onto the ground.  
"Who is that guy? He looks like Turles." asked Link startled.  
"No it isn't that jerk, but I'm not sure. There's something familiar about him though." said Cloud startled as he, Ash, Sora and Roxas was.  
Serena came over to the figure but backed away when the figure, still hooded, stood up and looked at his own hands.  
"Is this happening? Or this a dream?" The figure asked himself. The voice doesn't seem gruff like Goku's anymore. He then smiles as he realizes it isn't a dream at all. He pulls his hood down, removed his cloak and turned to Serena. He doesn't look like Super Saiyan 4 Goku but it was a 27-year old man and he wore an orange karate suit with a blue shirt underneath. His tail is gone. He wore blue boots, a belt and wristbands. He has black spiky hair. He doesn't have red eyelids.  
Serena looks puzzled as if she has never seen him before. The man smiles as if he knew what she was thinking.  
"Serena, it's me." The man said as he came to Serena, smiling.  
Serena looks puzzled but then she looked into his eyes. It's the same eyes as the man in the portrait and Goku's! She smiled in happiness as she finally put two and two together!  
"Goku! It is you!" Serena said happily.  
The man, now revealed to be Goku alive and well, and Serena smiles at each other. Then they leaned forward and kissed each other deeply. Suddenly fireworks went off all around. The shimmers of lights restore light to the castle as night became day. The scary castle soon turned into the peaceful looking one it really was. The plants became alive again.  
Naruto, Luffy, Crash and Sonic came running up, happy that their master is alive. Suddenly Naruto transformed. He is now a well-built fifteen-year-old boy with piercing blue eyes and blond hair that seemed to be standing up. He wore a orange jacket and pants and has a blue headband on it.  
"Naruto!" exclaimed Goku happily.  
Next Luffy transforms now. He is now a boy with black hair and a straw hat. He wore a red vest and blue shorts and sandals.  
"Luffy!" said Goku happily.  
Now Crash and Sonic changed. They are still the same except their clothes' turned royal.  
"Crash! Sonic! Look at us!" said Goku happily as he hugs them.  
"Crash! Crash!" said Coco happily as she and Pikachu came running up. Spyro came in too.  
Suddenly the change happens again. After that, Coco appears to be wearing royal clothing too. Pikachu, meanwhile, changes back into its real look: He's a yellow mouse-like creature, and he had pointy ears, with them partially black, and black eyes, and a lightning bolt-shaped tail. Recognising Pikachu after his long disappearance, Ash smiled and hugged Pikachu.  
"Everyone is back to normal!" exclaimed Sora happily.  
"Oh my goodness!" laughed Ash as he smiled at his long lost friend.  
"It's a miracle!" laughed Naruto happily as Pikachu said its name happily.

In the ballroom, all the servants are transformed back to normal as well. Everyone is there. The villagers, the ones who didn't invaded the castle, now realized the truth and apologized for their behaviour and for believing in Turles' lies. They are allowed to the castle. Cloud, Link, Sora, Roxas, Ash alongside their loved ones Tifa, Zelda, Kairi, Namine and Misty are there too, and so are Mario and Luigi with Peach and Daisy.  
The centre of attention, Goku and Serena are wearing the clothes they wore the other night. Smiling lovingly, the two kissed as they danced.  
"Man, young love is cool." said Naruto as he smiles and watched happily.  
"Oh Naruto." Naruto turned and sees a familar girl waving happily to him. She is a pink-haired fifteen-year-old girl who also had blue eyes. She was wearing a red dress and a blue headband around her head. It is Sakura back to her normal self.  
With a mischievous smirk, he begins to walk over to her but Luffy appeared and stop him.  
"Well, Naruto, since this is finally over, let bygones be bygones, eh?" asked Luffy with a smile.  
"Aw, why not? I told you she would break the spell." said Naruto with a smirk.  
"What? Are you kidding me? I think _I_ told _you_."  
"You moron. I told you."  
This made Luffy angry as he shouted, "You did not, you furred brain idiot!"  
He pushed Naruto back annoying the former nine tailed fox. Getting his weapons out, he yelled, "Bring it on, monkey breath!'  
He jumped Luffy and the two got into a brawl.

Nearby, Crash, Coco, Crunch, Spyro, Mario, and Serena's friends watched Goku and Serena danced happily. Luigi wiped a tear away as he smiles. Mario's little niece has finally grown up and found true love.  
"Crash? Crunch? Do you think they would live happily ever after?" Coco asked her brothers.  
"Sure, Coco. They will." Crash said smiling.  
"Like other wonderful tales." said Crunch.  
Coco pauses then frowns. She asked, "Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"  
The others laughed at this. As Goku and Serena continued, everyone begins to sing.

All: **_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan!_**

Goku and Serena smile lovingly at each other as they kissed once more.

_**Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme  
Galaxy Defender and the Super Saiyan!**_

And plus, as Crash and Crunch said is correctly, Goku and Serena lived happily ever after.

**The End**


End file.
